Share My Life
by K-Shandra
Summary: 'Sometimes our need to hang onto what we have… overrides our need for more.' Tony finally understands his feelings for Ziva. Tags 8X23 and 8x24, with possible spoilers for Season 9.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Share My Life

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T, not everything can be smut.

Timeline: 8X23

Spoilers: 8X23. I didn't quite swing a baseball bat at it... I only used the butcher's knife. (Picks up after the group hug – kinda…)

Summery: Tony finally realises what to do about Ziva… That is a lie! But that was supposed to be the storyline. It mutated. In response to the LJ challenge May 2011. Tag to 8x23.

Disclaimer: I only tied the strings, I promise. You know to whom the characters belong to.

Warning: This is deep, even for me.

A/N: I've never been one for song fics. Songs can, and often do, act as a trigger for a fic to my muse, but please take the time to read through the lyrics. The only reason I put all of them in is because it's a South African band, and the song, as far as I know, was never released worldwide. It's a stunning song (First on my list), and the South African readers will know it, and will also know that the day a guy plays or request this song… he's in deep.

This is the first time I've taken up a NCIS fic challenge, which was issued by Little Sammy on live journal. (Which has disrupted the final edit and compilation of "Love Bites", and the next chapter for "This Could Be Us." but the muse was begging to write this, so forgive her the delays.) The prompt I used… **"Shoulder to shoulder in a race headed back to the start."**

Written: May 2011

Word Count: 2 775 (excl lyrics)

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

**Share My Life** by _**The Colesky Brothers**_

Share my life, be my friend, as from now until the end,  
>And I'll try, to comfort you, in every step you take.<br>For this love, could grow stronger, in a world where things go wrong,  
>But together, we can face what comes our way.<p>

Share my life, 'cause I could never live without you, you're the one that I love, I am yours  
>It didn't take me very long to see that this was nothing but love, so let's share it, till the end.<p>

Dusk will come, and nights will fall, but we will survive it all,  
>'cause we chose, the magic light, to be our only guide,<br>For this love, could grow stronger, in a world where things go wrong,  
>But together, completely we'll believe in what we have.<p>

Share my life, 'cause I could never live without you, you're the one that I love, I am yours  
>It didn't take me very long to see that this was nothing but love, so let's share it, till the end.<p>

(Sax solo)

Share my life, 'cause I could never live without you, you're the only one I love, I am yours  
>It didn't take me very long to see that this was nothing but love, so let's share it, till the end.<p>

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

The addition of Abby and McGee seemed as natural as breathing. Tony knew that at that moment Ziva needed to know that they were all there for her, and that they too needed to draw comfort from one another. At that moment it seemed that they all needed it, and Tony's strength, as much as she did. But, unbeknown to her though, she was the one to lend him that strength, that it was her belief in him and her support in the events leading up to that moment that made it possible for him to be there for them, when they needed him. That unlike the past, there was no need for the jokes to bolster team moral, and that he would be there for them to lean on, when needed.

Tim and Abby were also rocked by events, and all she could think of is that it could have been one of them. That it could have been one of the people that had become her family. The death of someone so close to that unit, someone who had had such a profound impact on their team, made her realize that they were not as untouchable as she would have liked to believe. She did not want to loose any of them. They were the only people she could trust. They were a family, her family. The situation with Ray had reaffirmed that. She knew that they would risk their lives for one another, that they would challenge and oppose one another, but that they were also willing to forgive, and they allowed for one to grow. Little as they liked outside intrusions, or persons outside their circle to gain entry, they allowed for discovery… and that when it mattered, and that whenever it was needed, you could lean on them and they would be there to catch you if, and when, you fall.

But what could she do when the reason for her fall this time, that the reason she needed comfort, the reason why she was hurting as much, was the mere threat that something could happen to one of them. That before this was over one of them could be harmed and taken away from her.

For the first time in her life she fully comprehended what her father had once fated her to being. That at a time, she too was a mindless killer, taking loved ones from their friends and families, without a backward glance or thought for the turmoil she left in her wake. That once someone could have thought of her as a monster, much like she now thought of this man. Years ago she would have marvelled at his ability to remain allusive even whilst being as provoking. But on the other side, the side that has since had to live with the consequences of a monsters decisions, their actions… She abhorred him, hated the fact that she could have possibly even turned out like him. She took some comfort in the knowledge that the targets she had taken out, were people intent on hurting humanity, people who would have harmed others had she not done it. That she had done it for the right reasons, but she knew that was easy to become distorted, all to easy to turn, to become like him, like Ari…

They were all under threat, by a rouge killer, one like Ari, who had taken matters into his own hands. Hurting innocent bystanders, in the hope of settling a score. A score he seemed determined to settle with the people that she had come to love.

Her instinct was to seek him out, to trace him and take him out. To think like the killer he was, to figure out how he was reasoning, but she had for so long now had to think like an investigator, to follow the clues to where they lead, and what she had managed to assess from his actions had gotten her concerned. It was her concern for those around her that had started to override her judgement.

He had struck close to both Tony and Gibbs, they were warnings, this she knew. She didn't like the thought that they were his likely next targets. Up until then she had considered them safe. Even when Tony's previous partner had been targeted, she had not been as concerned. It had not been someone close to their unit. But Tony had been forewarned, the eyeball that he'd been sent meant that the monster was tracking them, toying with them. She was not to let him out of her sight, but first she needed to get herself together. She knew the bastard would strike close again, and that this time it could possibly be Tony or Gibbs. And the loss of either of them would be her end.

Her need to protect those she loves had in the past been her weakness. She could not help the frustration and aggression she felt towards EJ. The woman should have traced the man by now. If Gibbs had been in charge he would have stopped him. Gibbs had always protected them, but the bastard had struck too close to home, rendering him afloat having lost someone who was so meaningful to him and his team. Franks was their grandfather, the one who'd guided Gibbs, helped to make him the man he was now.

The past few weeks' events had just become too much for her. Too much had happened in too short a period. Ray and his deception… The loss of Tony's previous partner had hit not only him but her as well. He had shown her how Tony could have turned out, had he been in any way lacking in morals. Then there had been Tony and EJ, and the chance that she would take him from her, he was changing for the woman and she did not like that at all. He seemed content in some way with her, she somehow managed to level him out… and for that she would respect the other woman's presence in Tony's life. She'd always known that deep down she would never approve of any partner for Tony. There was no woman worthy of him in her eyes.

The thought of loosing Tony to EJ was noting compared to the thought of loosing him permanently. With Kort about she couldn't help but remember the time they'd thought Tony was dead. The thought that it could happen to him, that he or Gibbs could have been killed, might even be the monster's next target. What was she to do if either of them was next?

She had hoped to right things by helping them bring these people to book. Thought she had done the right thing after Somalia, that it had been her punishment for once again wanting to be a cold-blooded murderer, that which her father had wanted her to be, for having doubted them, him… To her it had been her second chance, one they'd given her so easily, and it meant everything to her. All she had asked for in return was to be with the people she loved, those whom she could trust, intimately, but right then they were all possible targets, and the thought of loosing any of them was not something she felt could live with.

When they pulled apart Ziva looked at everyone then stepped past Abby and McGee, exiting the elevator. Everyone seemed to need Tony at that moment, even her, but she'd had no idea on how to approach him, she did not want to be a burden on him with her thoughts, because once again their team was shaken, its keystone, Gibbs, was again afloat. This left Tony to deal with pulling and keeping them together.

Tony followed Ziva into the squad room, allowing for McGee and Abby to take the elevator to their destination. Grabbing his bag he looked at her, noted her look of distress.

"Come on I'll take you home." Tony offered.

"But we…" Ziva started, not wanting to let him out of her sight.

"Gibbs will call if we're needed, you need some R and R." Tony returned, intent on seeing her home and making sure that she was okay, he was not leaving her to cope with things on her own. It was rare that Ziva needed him for support, and this time he was going to be there for her, they way she'd always been there for him.

"And you?" She asked wanting to know his plans.

"Your couch will do." Tony threw back at her, inviting himself over, and letting her know that he'll be there, if and when she needed to talk.

Ziva grabbed her backpack and followed him wordlessly out of the building, her heart feeling a little less troubled by the thought of him remaining with her for the rest of the night.

They drove in silence and Tony followed her to her apartment, once inside he dropped his bag next to her couch as he watched as she moved into the kitchen

"No coffee or you won't sleep." He called from the lounge, trying to lift her spirits.

"I was making us some tea." Her reply came from the kitchen.

"Oh I'll pass on that." Tony returned, thinking he needed a stiff shot rather than a cup of herbal tea.

"Hot chocolate then?" She was quick to question

"I could go with that." Tony returned, thinking that something sweet might improve his mood slightly.

Ziva remained quiet and after a while he went looking for her, only to find the staring at the cups in front of her, seeming lost in her thoughts again. Reaching for her one shoulder, he tugged at it to turn her towards him. Her eyes told him what she was going through, he saw the things she'd never allowed anyone else to see. He'd in the past told her that her eyes won't shut up, but then it'd been noting compared to the begging they were doing on her behalf, and for the first time he did not back out. Instinct guided them and their embrace was as natural as if they had been doing it for years, only this time it had a clinging urgency to it, both needing not only the comfort but also conformation that the other would somehow be okay.

To Ziva he was there, offering much needed comfort. She was incapable of containing her emotions, unable to keep them behind the barrier that was supposed to protect her, to keep others at a distance…

"Come leave the drinks. Go and get ready for bed." Tony murmured as they drew slightly apart some time later.

"Sleep with me." Ziva whispered.

Tony frowned at her request. "That's not a good idea." He finally whispered.

"The couch is not large enough for you anyway." Ziva returned, knowing she was unlikely to sleep unless he was close.

Tony wanted to kick himself for having jumped to conclusions, "Do you still snore?" Tony asked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit, wanting to put their physical level back to where they both in the past been comfortable with.

"Tony." Ziva returned, her tone incredulous, wondering how something so trivial could concern him.

"I was just wondering how much sleep I'd be getting." He retuned, hugging her closer, momentarily, before letting her go

"More than you would have at the office." Ziva returned, but her heart was not in it and Tony heard it.

"Come on, let's get to bed then." Tony stated, taking her by her shoulders and turning her around, pushing her in the direction of her bedroom before following her.

Tony watched her slip into bed, shrugging off his outer clothes he dropped his phone on the nightstand before slipping into bed next to her, pulling her closer, ensuring that their bodies touched, that she would know he was there and that he had her back, literally.

She had cried silent tears most of the way home, he couldn't get her to talk about it, but she let him hold her as he felt the slight tremors run through her body.

They'd spent many evenings together, even the nights they'd shared a bed had not come close to what was happening between them. It felt natural for him to hold her like this, hugging her closer he snuggled into her neck, sleep would be elusive but they needed the rest.

After a while her body stopped trembling and settled, her breathing evened out slightly. Thinking she'd fallen asleep he pulled away rolling onto his back, he'd barely landed on his back before she flipped, over clutching his shirt half crawling onto him. Wrapping his arm around her his other hand stoked the arm of the hand that was clutching his shirt. He'd known it was a bad idea to touch her, knew he would not be able to let go of her if he ever allowed it, but she did not need his attentions tonight she needed his comfort, she needed to know that no matter what happened he would be there was there for her. Straightening he sheets slightly before pulling them up more, his arms wrapped around her, then he played with her hair that she at some stage had let down.

"Sleep Ziva, I've got you." He whispered against her forehead.

Ziva took a deep breath, breathing in his scent before closing her eyes and schooling her body to relax. She drew comfort from the steady sound of his heartbeat as it lulled her senses.

The call came to Gibbs to back up EJ's team, they were the team tasked as her backup. But he knew his team was in no condition to go back into the field. Vance had been aware of that, but they were the main response team, and they had a job that needed to be done. Stepping into the bullpen none of his team members were present, He knew Tony would be with Ziva, he had told him to see to her. Stepping through the bullpen he mad for Abby's lab, thinking it most likely that the lot of them would be there. Entering the lab he found only McGee and Abby.

"Where's DiNozzo and Ziva?" he asked on entering.

"Tony took Ziva home." Abby spoke up in response, noting Gibbs's concerned behaviour.

"Is she okay?" Gibbs was quick to ask.

"I don't know, she's Ziva." Abby returned as some means of an explanation.

"Gear up." Gibbs commanded to McGee, "Barrett's team has been compromised," Gibbs added as a reason for the command, whilst reaching for his phone. Hitting the speed dial he hoped that they would manage to get through the evening, without more casualties.

The lighting of the phone served as a warning of an incoming call. He moved to answer it, hoping to catch it before it disturbed Ziva. But his moments had her clutching him in seconds. Before she heard the ringing.

"Yes boss." Tony answered after having checked the caller ID.

"I'm on my way," Tony returned moving to sit up. Ziva also moved, turning to get out of bed. "I'll meet you there." Tony finished before closing his phone and turning to Ziva.

"Where are you going?" Tony demanded.

"We've been called out." Ziva stated walking over to her closet.

"I've been called out you're to stay here."

"I'm coming." Ziva stated then started to pull on her clothes.

"Zee you need to get some rest." Tone spoke up getting out of her bed.

"And you don't… the way I see it the more of us there are the sooner we'll get done, so let's go." Ziva returned already pulling her hair back.

Together, _shoulder to shoulder in a race headed back to the start,_ they arrived at the crime scene, met by ambulances and flashing lights. Gibbs and McGee were already on the scene questioning those involved as Tony prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation with EJ, and as to why he and Ziva were last to the scene. Gibbs looked them over, his eyes momentarily resting on Ziva before returning to Tony. "Agent Barrett abandoned her team to pursue the suspect, leaving her injured men vulnerable." Gibbs spoke up

Tony just looked at the scene, shaking his head at EJ's behaviour. He knew that on their team they would never abandon the injured member, Ziva was living proof of that.

Ziva looked the men over as they were being loaded, keeping Tony in sight at all times, watching his reactions, unable to believe the other woman's actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Share My Life – Part 2

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T, not everything can be smut…yet.

Timeline: 8X24

Spoilers: If you've followed the series you will pick up the references, if not, well, go re-watch the series. I used what I could from 8X20 through to 24, so possible spoilers there. Picks up after 8X24.

Disclaimer: I tried to tie the strings they left dangling. You know to whom the characters belong to.

Warning: The muse is going wtf at the moment… need I say more… I hope this makes sense somehow, well more than the last chapter.

A/N: Okay I've always approached a season finale with caution… not sure if really wanna watch them… and this, is why… So many questions, so many options, and it's so looooong before we will have any answers. Ugh! *Face in palms*. The muse is running for cover after having scratched around in Tony and Ziva's past/thoughts/feelings, again. Hopefully Ray is not absconding to Israel to ask Eli for Ziva's hand…(Oh humour the evil side of my muse and drop those stones, and yes, this was finalized after A Father's Love chapter 1.)

Like the first chapter, please take the time to read through the lyrics. The only reason I put all of them in (again) is because it's a South African band, and I know that this song was never released worldwide.  
>Written: May 2011<p>

Word Count: 4 290 (excl lyrics)

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

_**Simple as This Song**_ by _**The Colesky Brothers**_

There's something about love not many have discovered, it's a pure and faithful light of which you are the keeper,  
>when you know yourself and you live for what the truth is, you will find that love is as simple as this song is.<p>

There's something about pain that we all seem to go through, every now and then it just finds its way to haunt you,  
>so stay up on your feet for it can only make you stronger, and in time you'll see that it's as certain as this song is.<p>

And I will break down these walls, build my tomorrow, find all the answers that I've never had before,  
>cause I will stay on this road, run through the ashes and fall, for it might be the way to it all.<p>

There's some things in live that we cannot seem to hold onto, it keeps us on the ground even when we are much older,  
>so learn to give yourself it may be all you have tomorrow, And then the truth to life is as simple as this song is.<p>

And I will break down these walls, build my tomorrow, find all the answers that I've never had before,  
>cause I will stay on this road, run through the ashes and fall, for it might be the way to it all.<p>

There's something about love not many have discovered, it's a pure and faithful light of which you are the keeper,  
>when you know yourself and you live for what the truth is, you will find that love is as simple as this song is.<p>

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony sat on his couch. His TV was on, allowing for some background noise as he thought over the last few weeks. The decisions he'd made and what has come to be since then. Strangely he didn't miss EJ, she had been nice to have around, to chat to, but in the end they both knew, deep down, that it would not amount to more. Her posing was in elsewhere and his was in DC. He was not even sure if their relationship would've been capable of developing into more, especially since she pushed him away so blatantly in the shower, almost like she'd never really need him… Unlike Ziva, who had needed him had even leant on him. Those hours that she'd been missing had felt like a lifetime…

Secretly he'd hoped that things with Ray would not work out. But she'd taken his advice, not that he'd thought she would, and had given the guy another chance. As much as it hurt him to think of her with Ray, he knew that she also needed someone to love her and fulfil her needs. He also knew that it could not be him, as much as he wanted it to be. Ziva did not see him fulfilling that role. He had to be happy with what he could have of her. Ray had expressed his feelings for her. He only hoped that they were sincere, because he did not want someone stringing her along again. Rifkin had been enough.

Dropping his head in his palms, he could recall the feel of her body against his as he'd held her. The way it just felt right to hold her that close, the way he'd been unwilling to let her go, to step away from her. How she had remained open to him after that, trusting him in a way she had never before. He'd always known that somewhere inside she had to be human, that she felt, and that time she had allowed for him to see it. It made him want more of it. He wanted more of the emotional Ziva that he could be there for. For her to be the one who needed him that could turn to him, so that their partnership moved to a more level footing, not just with her looking after him. That Ziva would be even easier to love than the rock of a partner he's had all these years.

Years ago he thought he loved her, had felt a great sense of remorse during that time that they had thought she was dead, for not having told her as much, for not having taken the chance. He had regretted that things had ended as badly between them, and that he wouldn't have had the chance to make it right. What he had felt then was nothing compared what had been racing through his mind during those hours they were looking for her. For a moment, he'd been flung back to that time, those moments, those thoughts when he'd known he would never see her alive again, and that there were so many things left unsaid.

The fact that he stood to loose her, that she would never know, that they would never get to sort out all the things that had gone unsaid for so long… Made him regret it all over again, made him want to let her see him in a different light.

Right then he wanted to rush over to her, wanted to wrap her in his arms and to hold her close to him again. But it was late, and like him, she would need her sleep, so that they could face their next investigation, head on, as the partners they were.

Ziva sat on her couch, in the dark. Sleep had been ever elusive again. She stared at the empty box, trying to figure out what it had meant, not sure what to think anymore. Tony had told her to give Ray another chance, after he'd already lied to her once, which had made her wearier of him, not quite willing to take him at face value. But when he had given it to her, she'd thought that maybe Tony had been right, that maybe Ray did love her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her. Leaving her to think that she might even have walked away from that, had she not listened to Tony and given Ray another chance… But now she was not sure, was the empty box an indication of that? Or was it just an empty promise that they will see each other again, to talk? His look before he left had also had her doubt his intentions, sensing that there was something he was not telling her.

Ray knew all there was to know about her, not that it concerned her as much as the fact that he'd gone behind her back to collect it. His association with Kort was also quickly moving him from someone she cared about, to someone whom could not be trusted, that and the fact that he'd withheld things from her. Yes, she had developed feelings for him and it had been nice to be courted, to be treated like a lady. To not just be considered as one of the boys, a soldier, a mere weapon or team member. He'd showed her that there was more to life than work, but she could also have that with someone else.

Years ago she would have basked in the knowledge that Tony might have been jealous of her chosen partner. This time, however, he was encouraging her, and that, was scaring her. Tony had in the past been accurate in his assessment with regards to the men she'd been involved with, and she'd been reluctant to believe him. Could it be that he sees Ray as the ideal partner for her? Why then were her instincts starting to kick against it? She'd been trained to be able to pick up if people were lying, and Ray had not seemed entirely truthful on their last meeting.

And then there was EJ and her claim on Tony, with her needing to know what was between them. Ziva was not blind. She could see the cogs turning in the woman's head, wanting to know what Tony was to her. If she were true to herself, she would know that the answer to that question was no longer the simple one it used to be. They had become more than partners, more than mere friends or work colleagues, and she was no longer sure if she could face the answer to that question herself.

She'd always thought that if she were ever to show to him how things affected her, that he would run, faster than you could say, DiNozzo run. But he hadn't, he had come after her, like he always had, having her back and looking out for her, even when she questioned his reasons.

She'd once told him that she could not afford to trust him, that she had trusted her father, Ari and Michael… and they had all betrayed her. But since then, she had learnt to trust him, but could she trust him now? Her head said she could, but her heart and instinct was fighting it. Had his interests been captured by EJ so much so that he'd only taken Ray at face value and had not checked into his past… or would he only be likely to do that in the future? Only if Ray followed through with his promise… Would Tony then once again find something that will pull her feet out from under her? Would he be willing to catch her this time, be willing to follow through with the pledge he had made when they were in that camp? Would he put actions behind those words, so that she could have with him what she'd always wanted? What if she were truthful enough to herself and accepted the true reason that she'd been willing to give up her past for, would he care?

He'd changed lately, and she wasn't sure if it was just because of EJ or if he'd finally figured out what had been missing all these years. She'd heard the rumours about his possible promotion… that he could be moving from the team, she dreaded that he might even have been considering it, without telling any of them. They, no she, needed him. Lately more than he could ever imagine. Looking at her watch, she frowned. It was too early to call him for he would most probably still be asleep.

In the days that followed Tony started receiving strange phone calls, which he would only take by the windows or some distance from them. At first Ziva had thought that it could be EJ calling him, and that he wanted some level of privacy. She feared that things were becoming heated between Tony and EJ, and that they were making plans of some sort. This caused her mood to alter adversely whenever he received a call. She had envied the woman his attention, but after the calls had occurred twice whilst they were on a scene, she started to become concerned. Tony would have in the past offered to call back once they were done. It was unlike him to move away from them when he received a call whilst at a scene. Gibbs had on the fist occasion looked over at him in question, and on the second had seemed to ignore the incident. She wanted to know what was going on. McGee had decided it best not to ask too many questions, whether they were with regards to Tony's calls or Ziva's reaction to them, he thought it best to stay out of it.

This time round, she studied his body language as he got up to take the call. Her instincts told her that whatever was going on she was unlikely to like it. She noticed the stiffening of his body whilst he listened to the caller, letting her know that whoever it was, it was not a social call. On ending the call, he turned and headed up the stairs to Vance's office. Ziva's eyes followed him for as far as she could before returning her attention to her desk. On his return, he seemed even more distant, refusing to meet her gaze as she looked at him over the isle separating their desks. It was disquieting.

Later that day Ziva looked at Tony, tilting her head slightly hoping to catch his attention.

'Yes Ziva?' Tony asked, catching her gaze from the corner of his eye, whilst trying to read a file.

'Would you like to come over for dinner?' Ziva issued the invitation, not sure if he would be willing to accept it.

'You're cooking?' Tony questioned in return his voice sounding keen.

'Unless you want take out.' Ziva returned indifferently.

'Oh no, I like home cooking, what time?' Tony questioned looking over the edge of the folder towards her.

'Around eight.' Ziva suggested, 'I should have dinner sorted by then.'

'Okay.' Tony replied as his attention returned to the folder he was reading.

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief, his acceptance of her invitation meant that he had not had other plans after his phone call.

That evening Tony knocked on her door, in a way relieved that Ray was not on the scene at that moment, because he needed to gauge Ziva's regard for the man, especially considering matters which were to unfold.

Ziva opened the door and he handed her the bottle of wine he had brought with.

'Thank you.' Ziva returned stepping aside to allow for him to enter her apartment.

'I thought it would go well with dinner.' Tony said as he walked past her.

'You did not even know what I was cooking.' Ziva stated as she closed the door behind him.

'Smells good.' Tony returned slightly sniffing the air.

'You can see to the music.' Ziva directed, indicating for him to proceed to the lounge. Tony to some extend knew his way around her apartment and went to see to the music, whilst Ziva placed the wine on the table before returning to the kitchen. Once his ask was completed, he joined her in the kitchen.

'Looks good.' Tony spoke up, taking the plates from her and turning for the table. Placing the plates at the respective settings before reaching for the bottle of wine, whilst Ziva brought the glasses and corkscrew with her. Ziva placed the glasses on the table in front of him so that he could poor the wine, and once done then they settled to eat their meal. They discussed the seemingly re-emerging romance between Abby and McGee, as well as the developments between Breena and Palmer. Once done with their meal, Ziva returned the dishes to the kitchen whilst Tony looked around her apartment, stumbling across the little box.

'Hey Zee, what's this?' Tony asked, holding the box for her to see. 'Have you been holding out on me?' He asked teasingly, not wanting to think of how his stomach seemed to turn at the implication of the box. Then thinking back quickly, he could not recall seeing a ring on her hand the last few days.

'Ray gave it to me.' Ziva simply answered, stepping out of the kitchen.

'He proposed?' Tony asked, hoping he could hold it together when she answered him, but at the rate his heart was pounding, he was more likely to suffer cardiac arrest.

'No.' Ziva returned shaking her head slightly, causing him a moment respite from his nerves, before they picked up

'Then why?' Tony asked, indicating to the box by tilting it slightly.

'It is a promise that we will talk when he gets back.' Ziva stated, having stepped closer to him and taking the box from him, her hand brushing his slightly, causing a thousand tingles to run up his arm.

'So he's asked you to wait for him?' Tony finally managed to ask, knowing that he'd been intent on asking her how she felt about the man, but not having thought that things could have progressed this far.

'I'm not sure what it means.' Ziva replied turning away from him and placing the box where it had been.

'But you wanted it to be more?' Tony persisted, not sure as to why he was pursuing the conversation.

'I thought so at first,' Ziva retuned before turning back towards him, 'but I'm not so sure anymore.' She finished, her eyes dropping to the floor whilst shaking her head slightly.

'Why?' Tony asked looking at he downcast profile, tilting his head slightly as if trying to understand her.

'At first, I guess that I really wanted to have someone care about me as much, that they would want to spend their life with me.' Ziva all but sighed, 'but then I remembered how he withheld things from me,' she continued before looking up at him, 'he lied to me Tony, and I don't know if I could live with that.' Ziva returned stepping back slightly, 'I need someone who will be honest with me, even if I at times don't like it.' She then led the way to the lounge.

'But you're considering it?' Tony asked her back, slightly put out because he knew that he could not gauge her response if he could not see her face.

'I think he lied to me again.' Ziva stated as she sat down on the couch. 'Even if it had to do with his work he should have at least been honest enough to say that he could not discuss it. I would understand.' Ziva reasoned.

He noted the look of uncertainty on her face before asking, 'And when he comes back?' Tony asked also sitting down on the couch.

'I don't know, I want something more than this. He is the first man outside of work that has captured my interest in a very long time, I enjoy his company.' Ziva stated before looking towards Tony. 'I don't know why that is so hard for me, why every time I get close to someone they end up betraying or hurting me.' Ziva returned dropping her gaze.

'Those closest to us are usually the ones who hurt us the most.' Tony replied softly, almost more to himself.

'You are close to me.' Ziva said looking up at him again.

'And look what I've done,' Tony stated with a grunt, 'you may have forgiven me for them, but fact is they happened.'

'You did what you felt you needed to do.' Ziva returned searching his eyes.

'I really hope you believe that.' Tony returned not liking her intense regard of him.

'I wouldn't be here if I did not.' Ziva declared. To which Tony nodded.

'Things change.' He finally stated, looking past her, not wanting to add that people also moved on.

Ziva looked at him tilting her head slightly in question, 'I would not leave here.' She simply stated, having picked up on what he had left unsaid.

'You'd expect him to move here, to you?' Tony asked surprised.

'I do not know, this is my home.' Ziva stated.

'Then I think you've answered your own question.' Tony reasoned.

'What do you mean?' Ziva asked frowning and tilting her head slightly.

'If you're not willing to give up and move with him then you're not ready for this.' Tony simply stated. And deep down Ziva knew he was right, she had been willing to leave it all behind and to move to America, to become a citizen, so that she could be with him, and Gibbs and the rest of the team. She did not want to leave them, to pick up her things and move to an area where she would not see them almost every day. In the past, her separation from them had been hard, she'd missed them, been angry with them, but then there had also been her duty to her people, her country and her father. This time there were none of those, the choice would be between them and Ray, and right there and then the team won hands down. Even if she could never have anything with Tony, even if at times he irritated her to the point of distraction, and possibly contemplated murder, things always seemed better when he wad around.

'It is a promise that we would talk Tony, not a commitment.' Ziva reasoned in return.

'Which is why he gave you as some warning of his intent.' Tony returned, 'Ziva, he's seen what your work means to you, he knew that you would need to think things through.' Tony finished feeling the vice settle over his heart, he knew she had to make this decision for herself, as much as it would kill him to have her leave them behind, to move on with her life, to possibly one day bear Ray's children… he did not even want to consider that possibility, because that would mean that she and Ray would…

'Would you give EJ such a warning? Would you expect of her to move?' Ziva asked pulling him out of his train of thought, before it could get to the point where he would be willing to part with his dinner, due his stomach's inability to keep down his food at the thought.

'Things are through with us. We have gone our separate ways.' Tony simply stated.

'And your promotion?' She asked, hoping to get an honest answer out of him. Looking at her he thought for a moment that maybe with things being the way they were, he should have thought more about it, before turning it down.

'How do you know about that?' Tony asked, his voice almost edgy.

'News travels.' Ziva returned calmly, knowing that it would be best not to respond too his agitation.

'I'm staying where I am.' Tony finally stated after a moment's silence.

'Why?' Ziva questioned surprised.

'Because this, is where I belong.' Tony returned, honestly.

'You do not think you will regret it later?' Ziva questioned frowning slightly.

'No,' he simply stated, then saw the look of disbelief cross her face, 'Like you I also need more than just work alone, and if I took that promotion I would end up living the job.' Tony finished leaning back into the couch closing his eyes.

So you will be making promises of your own soon?' Ziva questioned also sitting back slightly.

Opening his eyes and looking up at the ceiling, with his heart pounding in his chest he answered her. 'When the right one comes along, then yes, I will be.'

Ziva remained silent for a while, fighting the overwhelming sense of loss that came over her, which had her swallow repeatedly in an attempt to fight the bile rising from her stomach.

Her silence cased him to turn his head and look at her, 'what no comeback?' He asked when she remained silent.

Ziva only shook her head, taking a few more moments to get her reactions under control, 'I did not think I would ever see you willing to settle down.' She finally returned, her voice carrying some of the strain she was suddenly under.

'The same could be said of you.' Tony returned, not sure whether he could remain unaffected anymore.

'Because of my crazy tendencies?' Ziva returned knowing he would expect of her to challenge him in some way.

'No, Tony replied softly, 'I have trouble picturing you with children or even pregnant for that matter.' He finished.

Ziva simply shook her head. 'That is not impossible, women fall pregnant all the time.' She stated.

'Yeah, but they're not you.' Tony returned, almost sadly, not wanting to think that she would possibly bear another man's children.

Ziva simply frowned at him, not sure if she wanted to continue with the conversation.

'Do you want to watch a movie?' Ziva finally managed to ask.

'Sure.' Tony returned, thankful for the opportunity to spend some more time with her.

They settled on the couch to watch a movie before Tony took his leave of her.

Two days after their dinner Ziva was sitting at her desk when McGee returned to the office from his errant. He greeted her in passing then placed his backpack next to his desk. Ziva looked at the clock on the bottom of her screen. Tony was at times late, but he was never this late.

'McGee, have you heard from Tony?' Ziva questioned concern lacing her voice.

'What, he still hasn't come in?' McGee asked disbelievingly.

'No.' Ziva stated disgruntled.

'You don't think that you might have missed him?' McGee returned, hoping to sooth her rising anxiety.

'I've been at my desk the whole morning.' Ziva returned, irritated. ' He has not been in.'

'He could have taken the day off.' Tim reasoned, hoping that it might calm her. Since the port-to-port incident, they had both become more protective of each other. Then saw the look of disbelief on Ziva's face, before adding. 'He would have told us if he had.' He finished, sitting down and accessing his computer.

'He has been acting strange again lately.' Ziva spoke up, as if seeking a reason for Tony's behaviour.

'What do you mean by strange?' McGee asked, tapping a few keys on his keyboard.

'He has been all secretive and edgy again.' Ziva stated.

'Maybe he has another girl, you know with Tony that is more than likely.' McGee reasoned.

Ziva remained silent as a vice settled over her heart, knowing that with Tony it could be possible, even probable, and after their last conversation, highly likely. She also knew that Tony had a lot of comp time available to him… 'Trace his phone, see if it's on.' Ziva said rising from her chair.

'Ziva?' McGee asked slightly stunned.

'I just need to know if he is okay.' Ziva returned making her way over to his desk.

'So call him.' McGee returned.

'I do not want to disturb him if he is…' Ziva left the sentence unfinished, as she stopped behind him.

'Good point.' McGee reasoned, tapping some keys on his keyboard then waited a few moments. 'His phone is off.' McGee finally stated.

'What!' Ziva exclaimed in disbelief.

'It's off.' McGee returned.

'You are sure, because it's not supposed to be off.' Ziva returned concerned.

'Yes, it doesn't show here.' McGee pointed to the list, 'His name is usually listed under yours, but there's nothing.' McGee confirmed.

'Why would his phone be off?' Ziva questioned out loud.

'Whose phone?' Gibbs asked having returned from Abby's lab.

Tim looked up with a very sheepish expression on his face, having been caught red handed.

'Tony's phone is off, and he's late.' Ziva simply stated.

'So?' Gibbs returned unconcerned, causing Ziva to frown.

'His phone should not be off, how would we get hold of him?' Ziva was quick to return.

'I doubt he'd be able to come in even if we could get hold of him.' Gibbs returned sitting down at his desk.

'Where is he?' Ziva demanded, knowing Gibbs would not be as dismissive if he didn't now where Tony was.

'He's running an errant for the director. Gibbs simply sated before checking his watch, 'and at this moment he should still be on the plane, which is why his phone would be off. Gibbs finished, opening the folder on his desk to start reading.

'Oh.' Ziva returned a little put out and returned to her desk.

'He'll be back soon enough.' Gibbs stated.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Author's thoughts…

Okay in retrospective, I know there are a lot of people going "how can they portray Ziva as a love sick chick in the final?"

My reasoning as a writer is that, the writers have actually done a good job… okay put down your torches, and read on first.

Much like Tony, Ziva also needed to develop a God honest relationship, one in which she could grow, develop and explore her feelings for someone.

Ray has served that purpose. Ziva has had the chance to allow her feelings develop, and for a relationship to progress naturally,

Without it being work related or the Guy ending up dead, before she even had a chance to figure out her feelings (both Saunders and Rifkin).

The shipper heart in me has her realize that although she's got feelings for Ray, they are nowhere close to those she has for Tony.

She needed to figure out what she was feeling for Ray, to be able to compare it to her feelings for Tony.

To figure out if it was just loyalty… or more with Tony.

When the relationship comes to a natural close, (soon I hope), she would have had the chance to better assess that.

So… go ponder on that. September is still some time away…

Now… Bring on the flames. *Grins, holding up stick with marshmallows*

Did I mention that it's winter here… so it's toasted mallows, hot chocolate and snugly blankets.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Share My Life – Part 3

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T, not everything can be smut…yet.

Timeline: End season 8 start season 9

Spoilers: If you've followed the series you will pick up the references, if not, well, they will fly over your head.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I would not be here.

Warning: The first part of A Father's Love chapter 2 was used here to continue the storyline. Reading the first chapter will help you understand the storyline better, from here in.

A/N:  
>Written: May 2011<p>

Word Count: 3 967

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony exited the plane. The hot-dry air hitting him hard, knocking what little energy he had left in him from his body. The flight had been tedious and ever since his last visit he'd always vowed never to return there, too much had gone wrong during that last fated trip. This time however circumstances were different, Ziva was safely back in America with Gibbs and McGee, where her father and Mossad could not touch her. Collecting his bag he made his way to customs, standing in the queue he could not help but look round at the other travellers. Ben Gurion was not as busy as he would have expected it to be at that time of the year, but that could also possibly be due to the Israeli tendency of having everything running like clockwork. Arriving at the customs officer he handed her his passport and visa papers, the dark haired girl took the papers and scanned his passport.

'The purpose of your visit sir?' The young lady asked, her accent reminding him of Ziva not long after she had joined their team.

'Visiting.' Tony simply replied smiling at the girl when she looked up at him.

He saw her reach for the phone, then spoke rapidly in Hebrew, once again he rebuked himself for not having asked Ziva to teach him more of her language, that way he would at least have understood what was happening, but his gut told him it was not good. Returning the phone to its holder the girl looked up at him, 'I'm sorry Mr. DiNozzo but I cannot let you through, airport security will be with you shortly.'

'What?' Tony questioned in surprise.

'Your Passport has been flagged, they will accompany you.' She continued, folding his papers in his passport.

Just then two officials in khaki coloured outfits arrived at his side, taking his passport from the customs officer. 'Please come with us agent DiNozzo.' The elderly one spoke up.

They lead him to the airport security offices. 'Please sit down.' The elder of the gentlemen indicated to one of the chairs in the office. 'Would you like something to drink?' the other asked.

Tony shook his head whilst taking the seat. 'Why am I being detained?' He asked once he'd settled.

'You are not being detained.' The older officer spoke up again. 'Mossad's officer will be here shortly to collect you, they have flagged your passport for immediate notification should you arrive.' He concluded taking his seat behind his desk.

Tony raised his brows at that, but remained silent. Not really wanting anything to do with Mossad, but knew that inevitably his trip would have lead to their offices at some stage.

A short while later there was a knock on the office door, and on opening it revealed a sort dark-haired agent whom he almost didn't recognize, had it not been for her voice.

'Shalom, I have come for agent DiNozzo.' Liat spoke up confidently. The security officials directed her attention to Tony who was still seated on the one chair.

'Shalom, agent DiNozzo' Liat greeted him.

'Shalom officer Liat.' Tony returned, smiling slightly.

'I see you remember me.' Liat returned surprised.

'Some faces are difficult to forget.' Tony returned rising from his chair.

'I see you travel without Miss David.' Liat returned, placing the emphases on the miss. Whilst taking his passport from the officer.

'She is working on a case at the moment.' Tony returned, having picked up on the girl's implication, wondering if she still berated Ziva for having left Mossad.

'I understand agent DiNozzo, you are to come with me.' Liat spoke up indicating to his bag.

'Where are we going?' Tony asked as he slung it over his one shoulder, injecting some enthusiasm into his voice.

'Director David wishes to speak with you.' Liat replied as she led him from the office handing him his passport and weapon.

'Do I have a choice in the matter?' Tony threw back. Then saw Liat frown in confusion, realizing that, unlike Ziva, Liat did not understand his banter.

'Let us go, the director is a busy man and should not be kept waiting.' Liat insisted, turning from him and leading the way.

Tony followed her out to the black Mercedes, dropped his bag in the back before climbing into the passenger side, which he soon regretted when he realized that Liat's driving was much the same as Ziva's had been, many years ago. Arriving at Mossad offices he was more thankful for being alive than concerned as to the reason why Eli wished to see him.

'You are not use to our driving? Liat asked once they got out of the car.

'No, you drive much like Ziva.' Tony returned, stopping himself before adding, "use to." Ziva's driving had greatly improved in the time they had worked together.

'She is good at avoiding ambushes then.' Liat stated, leading him into the building.

'You could say that.' Tony returned as the stepped through the entrance doors.

'Come, this way,' Liat indicated, walking past other officers who had turned to look at his entry. 'I will take you to see the director.'

Tony for a moment thought of the assembly room he'd been made to wait in the last time, at least that would be familiar.

Tony was surprised when Liat led him down a series of passageways only to stop before a door, knocking before entering.

'Director David, agent DiNozzo as requested.' Liat said just within the doorway.

Tony stepped past her into Eli's office, at first taken aback that he'd been taken there for their meeting.

'Agent DiNozzo, please, come in.' Eli said rising from his chair as Tony entered is office. 'Please, sit down.' Eli indicated towards the couch, before turning to Liat, 'Liat could you arrange some tea for us.' Eli said dismissing the officer.

'Yes director.' Liat nodded her head before leaving.

Eli sat down as well, turning his attention to Tony. 'Your arrival was to be expected.'

'Director Vance forewarned you.' Tony returned whilst relaxing back in the chair.

'He mentioned that you were en route when we spoke this morning.' Eli returned, also sitting back in his chair.

Tony simply looked at Eli, wondering why the man had brought him there.

'I do not expect of you to divulge any information, although I already suspect as to why you are here.' Eli returned when Tony remained silent.

'Then why bring me here?' Tony asked indicating to Eli's office with his one hand.

'I was hoping to talk to you about Ziva.' Eli said, watching Tony's reactions closely.

He saw the frown and the stiffening in Tony's body language as he became defensive. Inwardly Eli smiled, even without her about Tony was willing to put up a fight for her. 'What about Ziva?' Tony demanded.

'How is she?' Eli asked simply.

This caused Tony to frown openly, before answering, 'She is well.'

'I do not wish to know about her welfare, I want to know how she is.' Eli clarified then saw Tony relax slightly.

'She has been distracted lately.' Tony returned, not knowing how much of the past few months' events Eli had knowledge of.

'Agent Cruz.' Eli simply stated.

'You know about Ray?' Tony asked surprised, not sure as to when Ziva had informed her father of the man's presence in her life, also not liking the fact that he knew.

'Yes, he was here.' Eli returned, again watching Tony closely for his reaction to his words.

This caused Tony's body to stiffen markedly and a deep scowl to settle on his forehead.

'I see that matter concerns you.' Eli spoke his mind.

'I'm aware that he's in Israel, which is what brought me here as well.' Tony returned, not sure where Eli was heading with the conversation.

'Yes, my men are tracking both his and agent Kort's movements.' Eli started then remained silent for a few moments before continuing, 'I do not like foreign intelligence operatives in my country, especially not with the recent political unrest in the Arab states.' Eli returned, almost setting Tony's mind to rest.

'Your men have them under surveillance?' Tony questioned.

'They are keeping an eye on their movements and the people with whom they meet.' Eli confirmed, 'you suspect them of something?' Eli stated more than asked.

Tony nodded slightly in consensus.

Just then there was a knock at the door and one of the younger officers came in with their tea. Eli sat forward to pour whilst the officer left the office. 'Help yourself.' Eli indicated to the sugar and creamer, before taking his own cup and sitting back in his chair. Tony fixed his own tea before also sitting back.

'You have good instincts when it comes to people, what I fail to understand is why you have not interfered with Ziva's relationship with this man.' Eli resumed the conversation after having taken a sip of his tea.

'It's not my place to interfere.' Tony returned, before mimicking Eli and taking a sip of his tea, it was sweeter than he'd anticipated.

'That did not stop you with officer Rifkin.' Eli simply stated.

This caused Tony's body to one again stiffen with tension. 'That was different, and I would do it again.' Tony stated flatly.

'What makes you think that agent Cruz is not, as you call it, "playing" my daughter?' Eli questioned watching Tony closely once again.

'He seems to care about her.' Tony returned after thinking it over for a moment.

'You have seen this or he has told you?' Eli persisted.

'Why is this of any importance to you?' Tony returned.

'Agent Cruz was here seeking her hand.' Eli watched Tony's grip on the teacup increase as the meaning of his words registered. 'I was hoping you could put some light on the subject.'

Tony's felt his heart starting to race as his grip on the teacup increased, trying to keep himself together, had he been with anyone other than Eli he would have lost it, he knew, but he could not afford to in front of Ziva's father, a man whom he knew, knew how he felt about his daughter.

Eli watched Tony's inner struggle, and was impressed when Tony didn't lash out like Ray had when the situation was uncomfortable. He also realized why the man was so good when it came to managing Ziva. Tony knew when to keep it together.

'Has he made my daughter an offer of marriage?' Eli finally questioned outright.

'Not that I'm aware of.' Tony returned his voice strained. 'He has promised that they would talk on his return.'

'I have not given my consent, in case you wondered, the man is not suited to her.' Eli simply returned.

His words caused Tony to relax slightly, before he frowned. 'How do you think Ziva will feel about it?' He finally spoke up.

'Ziva will do her own thing, she has always been headstrong.' Eli returned. 'She will follow her heart.' His words were met by the increased tension that once again took over Tony's body.

'You surprise me agent DiNozzo.' Eli stated, drawing Tony's attention back to him. 'I would have thought you would be opposed that she would choose such a man.'

'What do you mean?' Tony asked slightly confused, for a moment wondering why he had not really bothered to check into Ray's history and activities like he had with Rifkin, but he knew the answer to that, he had not wanted to rock the boat with Ziva, he did not want to interfere.

'You have not checked into him?' Eli asked disbelievingly.

'He is under investigation at the moment.' Tony replied, not understanding Eli's disbelief.

Eli simply nodded, realizing that Tony was unlikely to leave a stone unturned, not just because it was work, but also because it involved Ziva. He knew Tony would possibly find information that even Mossad had not even been able to find on the man.

'This is why Ziva is not involved.' Eli stated, suddenly understanding why Ziva was not with him.

'In part.' Tony acknowledged.

'She does not know?' Eli suddenly realized.

Tony shook his head slightly.

'Is she aware of the fact that you are here?'

Again Tony shook his head.

'You will face her wrath again before this is done.' Eli warned him.

'It won't be the first time.' Tony returned unruffled.

Eli simply nodded, knowing how enraged Ziva could get. 'I will forward you all of the information my people have gathered on him and agent Kort.' Eli returned.

'You have had him under surveillance?' Tony asked surprised.

'I make it my job to know with whom Ziva associates, especially if they are from opposing intelligence agencies.' Eli stated.

'You think he's using her?' Tony suddenly questioned, understanding Eli's concern, his own steadily rising again.

'I fear that he might be, however I know Ziva will not talk, she is loyal to those she is close to.' Eli returned, before draining his teacup.

'And if it she is close enough to him.' Tony spoke out loud realizing that Ziva's loyalties may then shift.

'That is why I hoped that she's not emotionally too attached to him.' Eli said returning his cup to the tray.

Tony just nodded his head in understanding, not wanting to tell Eli that he had as much as pushed Ziva back into the man's arms. He sat forward also placing his cup on the tray.

'I know that you will be there to stand by her, she will need you.'

'Sometimes I think Ziva has little need for anyone.' Tony returned without thought.

'Familiarity can blind one.' Eli returned watching Tony closely.

Tony frowned at that, wondering what Eli implied.

'I have made alternative accommodation arrangements for you.' Eli stated, as he rose from his chair. 'Tonight you will be staying with my brother, and in the morning he will take you to meet the officers that have been observing agents Cruz and Kort.' Eli continued as he walked to his desk. 'I'll have officer Liat take you there.' Eli said pushing a button on his desk.

Tony got up preparing to leave.

'Agent DiNozzo,' Eli called his attention. 'I'm thankful that Ziva has a partner like you. Especially lately.'

'You have spoken to director Vance.' Tony stated flatly.

'He keeps me up to date on her well being from time to time.' Eli confirmed, 'you have always looked out for her, which is why I'm willing to entrust her to you.'

'I'll have her back for as long as she needs me to.' Tony declared.

'She may need more.' Eli substantiated.

'Thank you for your assistance.' Tony nodded his head in return.

'There is no need to thank me agent DiNozzo, I chose my allegiances years ago, and they have not let me down.' Eli managed to say before Liat joined him.

Tony and Liat arrived at the homestead just before sunset.

'Shalom.' Liat greeted the woman at the door. Then was exchanging a fast string of Hebrew words, whilst a young boy arrived to take Tony's bag. Once she was done Liat turned to him 'Abe David is at the stables we will meet him there.' Tony followed her down to the large enclosure where mares and foals walked together freely.

'This is the stables?' Tony asked in disbelief.

'Our mares and foals are kept together in groups they are not stabled like racehorses.' A coarse voice behind him spoke up.

Liat turned and greeted the man before introducing them. 'Abe David this is special agent Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David's partner.' Tony looked over the slightly brawny man. His hair, like Eli's, having lightened with age, his eyes and brows so similar to both Ziva and her father's.

'Anthony.' Abe said taking Tony's hand in a firm handshake. 'Please,' Abe said, indicating for Tony to join him once their hands parted. 'I'm making my evening rounds.' Abe invited, before dismissing Liat with a nod.

'You're Ziva's uncle.' Tony spoke up a while later, after watching the man having quietly checked over some of his horses.

'Yes, and you're her partner.' Abe stated more than asked.

'Yes I am.' Tony confirmed, not knowing what else to say.

After some time Abe spoke up. 'How is Ziva doing?'

'She is well.' Tony returned, unconcerned.

'Is she still riding?' Abe questioned looking directly at Tony.

'I did not even know that Ziva rode.' Tony returned truthfully, as they proceeded to the next horse.

'Ziva has a great love for horses, however her work often prevented her from visiting. It is a pity. She was good with horses.' Abe returned, his voice holding some sadness.

'As she is with most things.' Tony returned having heard the man's change of tone.

'Ziva is filled with fire. She gives her all in everything she does. She's like a prized war mare.' Abe returned with much more vigour.

'A war mare?' Tony questioned, not understanding the comparison.

'The most prized possession of the Bedouin.' Abe returned passionately. 'Mares are known for their stealth, their stamina and their fearlessness, their riders' lives depend on these qualities.' Abe continued, whilst looking over a young foal. 'The great mares were kept in their owner's tents, to prevent their theft.' Abe said catching Tony's eye before moving to the next horse. 'She's his life, her beauty and strength provides wealth and distinction to her owner, the continuation of which she will ensure with her progeny.'

'His wealth?' Tony questioned not understanding the meaning.

'A Bedouin does not measure the worth of his horse in money, but with his life and that of his tribe. A truly great mare produces good progeny that will ensure the continuation of a tribe.' Abe concluded momentarily stroking the one mare's neck.

'I always thought you prized your stallions most.' Tony spoke up, whilst looking at the mare Abe was busy with.

'Only a fool prizes a stallion. Their use is limited. They are only good for producing offspring once they have bred. They are loud and cannot approach an enemy camp in silence.' Abe returned looking at Tony once again. 'Like some men, they care more for their conquests than the needs of their rider. It takes but one bad stallion to ruin your mare.' Abe started for the next mare.

'I somehow don't think all breeders will agree with you there.' Tony stated remembering some of the breeders he had come into contact with in is youth.

'Ah but many agree, which is why they cut them…' Abe returned, 'You see Anthony, for every great horse there is but one rider, and for every great mare there is but one stallion with whom she'll produce the best progeny. Her mate is to be chosen with care.' Abe returned whilst looking over the mare's foal.

'You are passionate about your breeding.' Tony stated, noting how calm the horses remained whilst the moved about them.

'It takes patience and knowledge to bring out the best in a horse, it is a partnership established over years. A rider must trust his horse instinctively as does the horse. She will offer him her spirit, her passion, courage and commitment… knowing that he will make the right decisions regarding her care, safety and well-being.' Abe proclaimed as the neared yet another mare.

'I take it your horse is a mare.' Tony spoke up after a moment's silence.

'Yes, she is the best of my herd.' Abe said looking over the horses, 'there, the bay mare over there, she has the grace and spirit of ten.' Tony gaze followed the direction the man indicated, and saw a light bay mare with coppery coloured coat and a dark main and tail. 'Her grand dam was a mare I had intended as a gift for Ziva, she was spirited much like Ziva, but Eli refused. She bred and to our surprise her foal was as spirited, and has since has produced that mare.'

'How did you know which stallion to select?' Tony asked, surprised at the colouring of the horse

'Sometimes the mare needs to choose… and the stallion may end up being the most unlikely one, but the progeny are exceptional.' Abe said looking at Tony once more, before continuing. 'The old mare got out the one night and bred with a lesser stallion of my neighbour. I was not too concerned, the mare had failed to produce progeny before and because of her age I did not think much would come from it.' Abe continued moving towards his mare, 'but that one night with that colt, had her produce filly far superior to any of my other foals that season. We tried to breed her again after that, but she did not take, my wife believes that she pined for the stallion.' Abe said as the mares seemed to step out of his way.

'What happened to him?' Tony asked falling into step behind Abe.

'He was sold to a breeder in Australia not long after having bred the mare.' Abe returned nonchalantly.

'And the foal?' Tony questioned as Abe stopped by the mare.

'I learned from the dam and watched the mare when it was time to breed. She took preference to a young but untried colt and I allowed them to breed. The result you see standing before you.'

'And her mother?' Tony asked looking about the group of horses.

'The mare was taken from me not long after delivering her second foal.' Abe replied, which caused Tony to stop looking around and fix his gaze on the man.

'Did you ever find her?' Tony asked socked.

'The desert is vast. She's out there, somewhere. The stallion still calls for her daily, which means that she's still alive.' Abe returned stroking the mare's neck.

'And your mare?' Tony asked, whilst watching the mare respond to her owner's touch, saw how she leaned into it.

'I have refused to breed with her. I have lost two of her line previously, I do not wish to loose her as well.' Abe returned stroking the Mare's forehead.

'Fear can sometimes be a limiting factor.'

'Sometimes our need to hang onto what we have… overrides our need for more.'

Tony looked over to the mare, 'and if she chooses a stallion?' He finally asked having though over their conversation.

'Only then I will let her breed.' Abe concluded, 'Come it is late, our supper will be ready and you will be wanting to rest after your trip.' Abe finished stepping away from the mare. Tony noted how the mare's ears pricked at the sound of his voice and how she turned and looked after him when he started to move from her.

That night for the first time Tony placed his gun under his pillow, remembering that that had been the way Ziva had slept when first arriving to America. He was not comfortable being in her home country without her, and wished that he could have brought her with. His mind drifted back to his conversations with both Eli and Abe. Were they trying to warn him that Ray was not suited to Ziva? That he was a traitor… the mole even? Did they expect of him to protect Ziva, to once again interfere…

The following morning Abe introduced him to the Mossad officers having been tasked with trailing the two CIA operatives. Much like Rifkin their Arabic features were prominent, with both having dark hair and eyes. They handed a folder to Tony who opened it, noting some images of Ray and Ziva before closing it and deciding it better to read it in private, not sure if he really wanted to know what had happened between her and the man.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

A/N: Oh yes, run…

The Bedouin (desert dwelling people) are well known storytellers (and nomads). They are passionate about their horses, and will often tell lively tales of adventures and experiences they have had with them. The "implied nudging" and undertone was intentional. Ideally this should be read between Chapters 2 and 3 of Share My Life. I think it was more fitting here than there.

There's at least one more chapter in draft.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Share My Life – Part 4 – Final.

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: T.

Timeline: End season 8, start season 9

Spoilers: Possible for season 9.

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be writing next seasons scripts, not playing here.

Warning: Contains Angry Ziva! A very, very angry, fiery and passionate Ziva. My muse was not so nice with regards to Ray…

A/N: Okay… I profusely apologize for the confusion created. This fic was started as a one shot tagging 8X23, but with my muse, everything is game for expansion, especially if she sniffs a good storyline and wants to exploit it. On updating, I also didn't alter the status to "in progress"… THIS is the original part 3 and final for this story. I deliberated for some time whether to use the previous chapter here or to only put it in A Father's Love, on posting I decided to put it here, then didn't change the authors notes in the end, which were meant for A Father's Love, in which I only placed the "Eli" part of the chapter. A Father's Love can be read as a companion for this, but from Eli/Israel's side of things. The muse is batting about a Ziva chapter for A Father's Love, if it will come to something tangible – I don't know yet. So if you think you're confused try writing these three at the same time, when the muse throws you a scene and you have to figure out where it goes (keeping in mind I'm editing my other fics as well). This is the last time I allow her to expand three fics, of the same series, at the same time, around the same timeline. Now that I have bored you – on with the story.

Written: May – June 2011

Word Count: 4 377

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

A few days later Ziva was once again sitting in the bullpen, looking at Tony's desk whilst drinking her tea.

'It's quiet without him around.' Abby spoke up from Tim's desk, whilst Tim was busy following up on a lead he's managed to find regarding their current case. Ziva looked over towards Abby, simply nodding her head in response. The last few days, with him out of the office, had made her realize just how difficult it would be to face a life without him constantly in it. Picking up the phone, she finally gave into the temptation she's been fighting for the last few days, and called him. Hoping he could tell her when he'd be back. She'd reasoned that four days had been sufficient time to run the director's errant, whatever that errant involved. She was also still uncomfortable with the thought of him being somewhere, possibly in danger, without her to back him up. His phone rang, but remained unanswered, which caused her concern for him to spike.

'McGee, trace Tony's phone.' Ziva requested, whilst putting the phone back on the hook, and getting up.

'Is it off again?' McGee asked, not liking the sudden agitation Ziva exuded as she made her way to his desk.

'He's not answering it.' Ziva returned moving over to stand behind him, Abby joining her.

'He could be in a situation where he's unable to answer his phone.' McGee reasoned, hoping to ease Ziva's irritation, knowing that the only person who could truly defuse her at times like these was Tony.

'That is what I'm worried about, we have not heard from him in four days.' Ziva pronounced, folding her arms, her body almost ridged.

'That's not like Tony.' Abby backed up Ziva, 'come on McGee, or I'll do it.' She returned, reaching for his keyboard.

'Okay.' McGee relented, whilst calling up the program, having minimized his search windows, hoping that Gibbs was not within their immediate area. Then set it to trace Tony's phone.

'Well.' Ziva demanded a few moments later, having expected an answer.

'He's obviously not in the states.' McGee stated when the program continued to search for him.

'That could account for why he's been away for so long.' Abby added, watching Ziva's impatient behaviour.

Ziva for a moment wondered where the director could have sent him, hoping that it was not Spain, that he was not pushing for Tony to accept the position in Rota.

'Uh-uh.' McGee returned, snapping Ziva's attention from her thoughts.

'What.' Ziva demanded, not liking McGee's response.

'He's in Israel.' Abby spoke up having read the location.

'What!' Ziva exclaimed, disbelievingly, her eyes moving to the screen. 'Where in Israel?' she demanded.

'Ramla.' McGee almost squeaked in reply, awaiting her response.

'What is he doing there?' Ziva demanded, Turning swiftly and stepping away from the McGee's desk, before stalking towards the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Abby asked in alarm, momentarily following her.

'To the director.' Ziva proclaimed, before disappearing around the corner.

'But…' Abby started, uncertainly, before turning to look at McGee as Ziva bolted up the stairs.

'Here comes trouble.' McGee muttered under his breath.

'How can you sent Tony to Israel without me!' Ziva exclaimed, as she barged into Vance's office, not caring what meeting she was interrupting. 'He has no partner, no backup. Not to mention that he does not know the people or their customs.' Ziva continued, before she could register that Gibbs was sitting with the director, with a horror struck look on his face.

'How do you know he's in Israel? Vance returned calmly.

'We traced his phone, he's in Ramla, in central Israel.' Ziva challenged the director.

'You sent DiNozzo to Israel?' Gibbs demanded, not for a moment feeling the need to reprimand Ziva for her insubordinate behaviour.

'Tony he can handle himself.' Vance returned.

'That's what I'm worried about,' Ziva started, 'Tony will get himself killed that way.' She stressed, knowing Tony's ways and the likely reactions he would get from her people, and that unlike her playful treats, they would kill him.

'Your father has assured him Mossad assistance.' Vance returned.

'Ha, my father, who would rather see him dead for having killed Rifkin.' Ziva disregarded.

'You father has assured his safety.' Vance reiterated.

'You send him there without me, without his partner, who knows Israel. Why sent him without me?' Ziva continued, relentlessly. Gibbs simply watching their interaction, knowing that Ziva could throw in as big a fight as he could, even more so when it came to Tony.

'Because you were needed here.' Vance reasoned.

Gibbs was about to counter Vance when Ziva retorted, 'No I'm not, my partners life is more important. How am I supposed to have his back when it's on the other side of the world?' she demanded. Then turned to Gibbs, 'you said he'd be back soon, he's been gone for four days already, and he's not taking my calls.' Ziva replied angrily, her entire body tense.

'Possibly because he knows what he's going to hear when he does.' Vance returned next to Gibbs's 'I didn't know.'

'I am going to Israel to fetch my partner, with or without your consent.' Ziva professed to Vance, impassioned, then turned for the door, slamming it in her wake, before she made her way to the stairs. Everyone remained silent and quickly stepped out of her way, her anger radiating off her in waves as she made her way down the stairs and towards her desk. Abby and McGee simply watched her as she yanked her phone off the hook, for a moment glancing at the clock, then dialled the number she'd been intent on. Waiting a few moments for the person on the other end to answer, then furiously rattled off in Hebrew. McGee did a quick calculation, figuring that it was about mid afternoon in Israel, and felt sorry for the person on the receiving end of the phone, as Ziva's made no effort to contain her anger.

'Shalom.' The deep voice on the other side of the line greeted her.

'Where is Tony?' Ziva demanded, knocking her fist on the desk in irritation.

'Ziva?' The deep voice on the other side questioned.

'Yes father, where is Tony?' Ziva returned, her irritation increasing.

'Agent DiNozzo?' Eli asked, in conformation.

'You would have had him followed, I know Mossad procedures with regards to known foreign operatives.' Ziva was quick to return. Her voice strained.

'He is safe.' Eli returned, nonchalantly.

'Then where is he?' Ziva reiterated.

'He is with officer Liat in Ramla.' Eli returned.

'Of all the officers in Mossad you assign Liat to him!' Ziva exclaimed, Abby looked at her suddenly in shock, noting the shocked expression on Ziva's face, realizing that whatever was being said was not good.

'She is capable, as is he.' Eli reasoned in reply.

Ziva was flabbergasted, unable to put to words what was going through her mind at that moment. Not wanting to think of just how capable Liat possibly could be, and what she and Tony could have gotten up to over the last few days. Not liking the fact that Tony was unattached, in Israel, with an officer, who like her, had been trained to be a sexual predator on command. She remembered the way she had teased him, knowing he would not do anything because of Gibbs's rules, but this time he was in Israel, with a woman with whom those rules did not apply.

'Or are you afraid she may entice him from you.' Eli taunted her slightly.

'Tony is not mine.' Ziva stated outright. Her hands clenching the phone tighter, turning her knuckles white, with that admission.

'This I know.' Eli stated, dismissively.

'I'll be flying out on the next available flight, I expect to be taken to him as soon as I land.' Ziva venomously bit back in demand.

'That would not be possible.' Eli simply returned.

'Why not?' Ziva quickly demanded.

'Because agent DiNozzo will be on his way back to America.' Eli simply answered.

'I'll just pick him up at the airport, and then kill him.' Ziva returned, angrily, but relieved to know that Tony would be on his way back soon.

'Shalom Ziva.' Eli returned before ending the call.

Ziva returned the phone to its hook then turned to McGee 'McGee I need to know on which flight Tony is returning.'

'He's on his way back?' Abby asked relieved, but noting the level of irritation Ziva tried to restrain.

'He will be soon.' Ziva finally returned before moving round her desk to sit down.

Just then Gibbs strode into the bullpen. 'When are we flying Ziva.' he demanded as he stepped behind his desk.

'We?' Ziva questioned, surprised.

'Yeah, we. You really think I'd let you fly out to Israel and Tony on your own. I'll be the first to crack his scull.' Gibbs continued, whilst sitting down.

'Tony is on his way back.' Ziva replied, 'or he will soon be.' she corrected, her agitation discernable in her voice.

'How do you know?' Gibbs questioned, frowning slightly.

'I spoke to my father. He said Tony would be on his way back by the time we land.' Ziva replied before trying to return to her work.

'McGee.' Gibbs spoke up, looking towards the agent.

'I know, find out which flight.' McGee replied turning his attention to his keyboard.

'Then pass it on to me. I'll collect him.' Gibbs returned looking directly at Ziva, waiting for her to objection or resistance. Ziva only nodded her head in acknowledgement, turning her attention back to her computer, before bolting upright again in irritation. 'I'm going to the gym,' she declared grabbing her bag, before leaving.

McGee looked at Gibbs in question.

'Rather let her take it out on the punching bag.' Gibbs returned, to which McGee merely nodded in response.

On Ziva's return to her desk she checked her phone, opening the message she stared at the pixels on the screen forming the four-word message from Tony, "_I'll see you tomorrow_."

Snapping her phone shut her irritation level no lower that they had been prior to her having left for the gym.

The following afternoon Gibbs was waiting at international arrivals as Tony stepped out of the terminal. Tony looked around expecting Ziva to be around then looked at Gibbs in question.

'She's at the yard.' Gibbs answered his unspoken question, as Tony neared him.

Tony nodded in reply. 'Angry?'

'Closer to livid.' Gibbs returned, 'but considering it was Israel I could understand. Rule 3 DiNozzo.' Gibbs said falling into step beside him.

'I couldn't answer my phone.' Tony returned in defence.

Gibbs looked at him in question.

'I was meeting with someone, and well Ziva…' Tony left the rest unsaid, hoping Gibbs would understand.

'Then tell her.' Gibbs simply stated as they stepped out of the airport. 'What were you doing there anyway, the director was rather vague as to your assignment.'

'I collected some files from Mossad.' Tony replied indicating to his bag.

'Then did some sight seeing.' Gibbs added, watching Tony's reaction.

'I had to get them from agents in the field.' Tony conceded, knowing that Gibbs would have been just as angered on discovering where he'd gone, without his partner or backup.

Gibbs only nodded, 'these files, they're for the director?' Gibbs asked, astutely.

'In a way.' Tony returned vaguely, as they approached the car.

'What are you up to DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked halting and turning towards Tony, scowling slightly.

'Sec-nav.' Tony simply returned, not willing to disclose any details.

'Undercover?' Gibbs demanded.

'Yeah.' Tony returned, nodding his head slightly.

'Like with La Grenouille?' Gibbs asked, opening the trunk, scowling again.

'No.' Tony was quick to return, dropping his bag in the trunk then closing it.

'Good, can't have you falling in love with another suspect's daughter.' Gibbs returned shaking his head slightly.

'Trust me, there's no chance of that happening.' Tony returned honestly before getting into the car.

On stepping out of the elevator, Gibbs took the lead, whilst Tony followed a few paces behind him. Stepping into the bullpen his gaze momentarily dropped to Ziva, noting her dour expression. 'Hey McGee, Ziva.' he greeted, injecting some gusto into his voice, whilst dropping his backpack behind his desk.

'Tony.' McGee acknowledged, looking questioningly at the senior agent. 'How was your trip?' He questioned when he noted Ziva's disregard.

'Long, hot, I really have to stop visiting the deserts in the summer.' Tony returned with his usual indifference.

'Uh.' Came the grunt from Ziva, along with an eye roll, causing Tony to look at her for a moment.

'DiNozzo.' Came Vance's summons from above. Tony turned his attention up towards the director. 'My office.' Vance simply stated before disappearing back into his office.

Tony turned for the stairs and made his way to the director's office.

On his return Ziva was once again missing, he looked at McGee in question. 'She's gone to the gym.' Tim answered his unasked question. To which Tony reached for his backpack, extracting something from the one side pocket then turned towards the gym, intending to find her.

On entering the gym she was easy to spot, he only had to look for the corner that was cleared of anyone but her, whilst she took out all of her frustration on the punching bag. A few agents eyed him with suspicion as he approached her.

'Ziva.' He called her attention, not wanting to startle her.

Ziva turned around to look at him, her eyes narrowing was the only warning he received before he found himself flat on his back, winded.

'You go off to a foreign country, my home country, without me.' Ziva stated, having pinned him to the ground. 'You do not even have the reflexes to ward off an attack by me, how would you deal with hundreds of officers all trained like me.' Ziva spoke, breathing hard from both exertion and anger. 'You leave your partner behind, whilst you traverse around in a country you have little knowledge about.' Ziva finished, her anger evident in her eyes, as Tony looked into them.

'Ziva I only collected some information, there was no danger.' Tony conceded, hoping to calm her.

'You killed an officer of Mossad, you did not think that that would make you a possible target.' Ziva returned, her irritation levels once again spiking.

'Not really, no.' Tony admitted, causing Ziva to grunt in response.

'Since when does it take four days to collect information from Mossad?' Ziva spoke aloud, not wanting Tony to realize what had been the main reason behind her irritation.

'Well we had to see some agents in the field.' Tony returned, shifting under her slightly, causing Ziva to look at him in question.

Ziva just shook her head in exasperation, before getting off him, but not fast enough for him to miss the sudden change in her eyes.

'Ziva it's fine, I was safe, your father assigned Liat as my bodyguard.' Tony was quick to return, realizing that she had been genuinely concerned for him.

'Liat!' Ziva returned unimpressed, 'what good is she?' Ziva asked waiting for him to get up.

'Well she can be quite entertaining at times. Doesn't quite have your understanding, but there is scope for improvement.' Tony returned nonchalantly as he sat up.

'I'm sure there is.' Ziva deadpanned in return, trying to contain the hurt she felt. Hurt caused by him speaking so openly about Liat, and possible entertainment. Knowing with him what that could imply.

'So we're good?' Tony asked as he found his feet once more.

'No we're not,' Ziva returned her irritation having returned, 'you held out on me, left me out.' She simply stated looking directly into his eyes, challenging him.

'Ziva it was nothing big, just a trip to get some information.' Tony returned trying to sooth her agitation.

'You could have been killed. You had no backup.' Ziva relented.

'Ziva, your father assured my safety.' Tony stressed.

'When was this?' Ziva returned, disbelievingly.

'From arrival on, I wasn't even allowed to leave international arrivals without Mossad escorts. He even changed my accommodation arrangements.' Tony said looking around them for a moment, noticing that everyone had returned to their workouts.

'Where did you stay then? Ziva demanded in return.

'With your uncle, you know, the one that breeds horses.'

'Ah yes, how is he?' Ziva returned, for a moment nodding her head slightly.

'He's well, as is his wife and son.'

'Son? He has five children and two grandchildren.' Ziva returned in surprise.

'I only met the one boy, Ishmael.' Tony returned.

'The youngest grandchild,' Ziva acknowledged, half in thought.

'He gave me this long run down about a mare he once bought you.' Tony started, hoping to ease over her concern.

'Ah yes Annushka, she was a nice horse.' Ziva returned smiling slightly, 'he would have told you about her adventures with the neighbour's one colt.' Ziva said smiling slightly remembering the tale.

'Yes, how do you know?' Tony asked in surprise.

'It is his favourite, and well told in our family… it reminds us to look after what we have, and not to go seeking what others have.'

'I'm not sure I even understood it.' Tony honestly replied.

'I am not surprised.' Ziva returned, turning from him slightly, remembering the lesson that was implied by the tale.

'Explain it to me.' Tony asked, wondering what it meant, especially if it had been repeated as often in the family.

'You will understand it when you are ready, not before.' Ziva simply replied, causing Tony to breath a sigh of relief, hoping that he'd managed to divert her attention away from the fact that he'd left her behind.

Taking her one hand in his, he turned her palm up, causing her to look at him in surprise, and question.

'I got you something,' Tony said, dropping something in her palm and closing her hand over it, not giving her a chance to see it. 'As a reminder of your origin.' Tony clarified before stepping away, then turning and leaving her looking after him, before she opened her hand, inspecting the contents. With her other hand, she picked up the gold chain that held a plain gold Star of David pendant. Causing her to frown slightly, before lowering it back into her palm, closing it and holding it in a tight grip as she looked towards the doorway through which he had disappeared, then smiling slightly at the significance of the gift.

Tony returned to his desk, unpacking the folders from his bag, before turning to his computer to check up on his emails, before Abby as good attacked him. 'Tony!' was the only warning he got before being enveloped in a hug, 'does Ziva know you're back?' Abby asked as she stepping back, slightly, looking at him in concern.

'Yes Abby Ziva and I have spoken.' Tony replied

'Good cause She was quite put out by you going off without her.' Abby returned.

'I realized.' Tony deadpanned.

'You're going to join us for drinks, they closed the case this morning so we're going out to celebrate.'

'Not tonight Abby, I need some down time.' Tony declined, shaking his head slightly.

'Okay.' Abby said, turning her attention back to Tim.

Ziva was the last one at the office that night, Tony having left before her return from the gym, and Abby and McGee having left shortly after her return. Packing up her desk, she looked over at Tony's, her hand for a moment moving to the chain around her neck, contemplating his actions, the chain feeling like a brand against her skin. Her glance for a moment moved over his desk. Then fell on the stack of folders, frowning slightly when she recognized two differently coloured folders, both a colour she would recognize anywhere. Stepping over to his desk she lifted the topmost files from the pile, coming face to face with Mossad's emblem. Opening the first folder she leafed through the images of Trent Kort, in some of then she recognized the buildings, meaning they were taken in Israel. Closing the folder she opened the next one, then gasped. At a quick glance through the images, she at first thought the file was of her, until she noted images of Ray with other women, realizing that the file was a Mossad surveillance record of Ray, recognizing the date and time stamps that Mossad used in their surveillance recording. She read the dates, noting that some of them had been taken in the period whilst she and Ray had still been in the process of becoming acquainted with one another. She read through the reports, her heart growing heavy. Once done she closed the file and sat down in Tony's chair, trying hard to keep it together as she came to the realization that Ray had indeed been using her. That it was no coincidence that he knew so much about her life. But wondering what Tony was doing with the files. Gathering her stuff together, she replaced Kort's folder before picking up the file and making for the exit.

Tony was relaxing on his couch, flipping through channels, not entirely sure what he felt like watching, when the determined knock sounded at his door. Placing his beer on the coffee table, he got up and headed for the door, for a moment wondering who it could be. His question was soon answered when he opened the door to reveal a pensive Ziva, his gaze dropped to the file she was holding, his eyes widening in realization.

'You will explain this.' Ziva stated indicating the file.

Tony stepped aside allowing her to enter, then closed the door behind her. 'Can I get you anything?' Tony asked, hoping to be given a moment to pull his thoughts together.

'That will not be needed,' Ziva stated, whilst momentarily looking about his apartment.

'There's no one else here.' Tony spoke up before heading back to the couch, Ziva following close by, before settling on the opposite end of his couch.

'Why?' Ziva asked indicating towards the file.

'He is under investigation.' Tony replied honestly.

'By?' Ziva asked, tilting her head slightly.

Tony remained silent.

'You are working undercover again.' Ziva stated more than asked, 'your trip to Israel was part of it.'

Tony could hear her agitation resurfacing in her voice. But simply nodded in reply.

'Am I under investigation?' Ziva demanded, noting how his gaze dropped to the floor.

'Tony! Am I under investigation?'

'Possibly.' Tony finally answered.

'Why?' Ziva demanded.

'Ziva I can't…' Tony started only to be interrupted.

'Tony I don't care what you can't, I want to know why.'

'They suspect a leak.' Tony finally answered her after a lengthy silence.

'And you think it's me.' Ziva stated in return.

'That is not what I said.' Tony was quick to return.

'But you thought it.' Ziva pushed him, wanting the truth.

'No Ziva I don't, it was just that the port to port had Ray's number, and with your shared history you are considered as a likely suspect.' Tony tried to explain.

Ziva remained silent for a moment.

'Ziva,' Tony called her attention. 'How many retired Mossad officers do you know of, have left Mossad and are still alive? Tony asked, hoping she understood where he was heading, what he had come to fear the most.

'None, you remain with Mossad until death, rouge agents are assassinated.' Ziva replied, not having to think with regards to the answer.

'I know of one.' Tony stated, which caused Ziva to look at him in question. 'You.' Tony simply stated.

Ziva frowned at that.

'Your father is concerned that Ray may be using you for intel on Mossad.' Tony replied hesitantly, watching her reactions closely.

'I wouldn't.' Ziva was quick to insist.

'Ziva, both Ray and Trent were meeting with people in Israel. You know the inner workings of Mossad, and your father knows of your involvement with Ray.' Tony paused for a moment, allowing for her to draw her own conclusion as to what that meant for her… He knew that if Mossad thought of her as a threat, the order would be given and she would be eliminated. The director's daughter or not. This was the conclusion he had come to when Eli had told him that she might need more from him. He was willing to place his life on the line for her. Would do it a thousand times over if it meant she remained in his.

Ziva sat for a moment, slightly stunned.

'Ziva I have to ask, have you told him anything?' Tony asked almost glaring at her, taking note of her every gesture, in order to distinguish if she was lying to him, he'd always been able to tell if she was.

'No,' Ziva was quick to reply, 'I would never place my homeland in such danger.'

'I need you to cut all contact with him.' Tony insisted, hoping she would comply.

This caused Ziva to frown at him. 'You think I would want to remain in contact with him on learning this.' Ziva returned in disbelief.

'I'm not saying he's guilty, I just don't want you involved if he is, I also don't need for this to get out.' Tony simply stated.

'I understand.' Ziva said handing Tony the file, her gaze dropping to the ground. A heavy sigh escaping her lips.

'What's wrong?' Tony asked in concern, watching he despondent features closely, not liking that she was hurting once again.

'I just really wanted for him to be attracted to me for me.' Ziva started then looked at Tony. 'Is that so much to ask, for someone to want you for who you are?'

Tony looked at her for a moment, noticing the chain around her neck. Taking a deep breath, he reached for her one hand, deciding to be honest with her.

'If there was even the slightest chance, I would be in there in a shot.' Tony said squeezing her hand before getting up to put the folder away.

Ziva frowned slightly at his words, her eyes widening with shock once she realized what he'd implied.

# Freeze to black and white #

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Hey! I did warn that it had potential for Season 9 spoilers

I figured that we'll have another season before they relent and allow for Tiva to happen.

Therefore, we have no mushy scenes, although the muse wanted to, so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Share My Life – Part 5

Genre: NCIS - Romance

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M. Like you didn't see that coming…

Timeline: Post Season 8. possible spoilers for Season 9.

Spoilers: The usual rules apply… everything was game and used without discretion.

Summery: My muse had to have her way… so just guess… This picks up exactly where the last chapter left off.

Warning: This is mush, mush like my muse has never before written mush… not quite cliché, but almost there.

Disclaimer: Ha! I wish… But alas, the characters are not mine… the last three chapters of the plot is though...

Story Word Count: 2 726 (excl Lyrics at the end)

AN: This was one my muse was not going to let go of… I know I said no mushy… but since when has my muse ever listened to me. I say no… and she says you're on your own… So once again, I humoured her, because I really needed her to work with me on something… So smile… the change in rating should say it all.

Written: July 2011

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Ziva took a moment to think over his words... then shot up after him. 'What do you mean by that?' she questioned, demandingly, to his back as he placed the file with his backpack. Tony stiffened slightly at her demand, knowing that she had never in the past questioned his innuendos, especially not when they involved her. Schooling his expressions, ensuring that he did not allow for his emotions to show, he turned towards her, regretting that he had even for a moment allowed his mouth reign over his brain. Thus having once again having spoken words that were best left unsaid. She did not feel as he did, she didn't endure what he went through every time he saw her take even the slightest interest in another man. How he coveted that attention, his barbs with Ray had been to draw her attention back to him, to make her acknowledge him, even if only in irritation.

Ziva saw the slight stiffening in his body, knowing that he had not expected her to question his implication. She waited for him to turn towards her, hoping that she had not misunderstood him. Her heart was racing as their eyes met. She was familiar with his schooled features, but his eyes could never lie to her. After all the years spent with him, she'd learnt to disregard most of his body language, but to "listen" to his eyes.

Tony remained still, looking at her for a while, something they'd done so many times before. Only this time it was like he was trying to see right into her soul, not wanting to lay himself open for yet another emotional flaying, the one from Ray in the men's room had been enough.

'What did you mean?' Ziva reiterated, not backing down like he'd hoped she would.

'What I said.' Tony returned, shrugging his shoulders slightly, feigning indifference whilst his heart was racing in his throat. He could feel the sweat starting to form on the palms of his hands as he waited for her to let up and step away from the moment.

'Tony.' Ziva returned in vexation, tilting her head slightly like she always did when she was trying to understand him.

Tony looked at her, his one hand's fingers playing slightly as he tried to come to a decision. A hundred things ran across his mind as he tried to find the right words to answer her. Swallowing hard, hoping it would force his heart back into his chest, back into the region between his lungs were it was supposed to be. Then maybe by some miracle his lungs would function properly and allow air into his body… he had to start spending less time with Ducky, he could already hear Ducky's report to Gibbs. "_Death as result of either asphyxiation or heart failure, with no visible signs of strangulation." Well that depended on which one of the two vital organs gave up on him first… Focus DiNozzo… Ziva, thoughts, feelings._

He continued to look into her eyes, finding within them a question that needed answering. He took a deep breath before stepping forward. He was thankful that his lungs at least were still willing to function. He reached up cupping her face with his one hand, still trying to find the words.

Ziva's heart sank with every moment he remained silent. She knew it was a bad idea to get her hopes up when it came to Tony. Six years down the line and still nothing much had changed between them. They'd done this little dance dozens of times before, and the ending was always the same. She barely reacted when he cupped her cheek, not too long ago it had been a comforting gesture, now it seemed like he was intent on letting her down gently. His invasion into her space also did not alarm her, they had done that several times before… and every withdrawal had left her a little rawer. It was only moments before his lips touched hers that she realized what he was doing. Her eyes distended slightly and a small gasp escaped her lips, before his expressive lips closed over hers.

Tony heard her small gasp, then felt her body stiffen slightly before their lips touched. He waited for her reaction, expecting to once again be floored by her, much like she had earlier that afternoon. He felt her one hand come to rest on his chest, expecting to feel some resistance from her. He'd only intended to give her a slight peck on the lips, to make up for the words he seemed unable to find. Who was it that said actions speak louder than words? But what he had intended and what ended up happening, just like everything else when things involved with Ziva, were as different as chalk is to cheese. Once his lips touched hers, a crowbar could not pry them loose. The only person who had that power to do that was Ziva. The moment her fingers bunched in his shirt and her body softened, his hand moved to the back of her head, holding her to him, as he requested access to her mouth. The moment she granted it, he felt his legs almost buckle in relief. His other arm closed round her back as he moved, drawing her into an embrace, allowing him to better plunder her lips.

Ziva was still incapable of fully comprehending how they'd managed to get to that point. Only two things registered with her… the one was that he'd moved to kiss her, and the other was that she didn't want for him to ever stop. How she came to be pulled up against him, whilst he plundered her mouth and assaulted her senses, she was still trying to work out. Her arms moved on their own accord to go round him, closing the small distance still left between them.

When the need for air finally forced Tony to pull back, he drew her closer, tucking her head under his chin, panting as his lungs re-oxygenated his body. Closing his eyes and drawing in her scent, he held her closer, knowing that he had revealed too much with that kiss.

Ziva returned the hug, also panting slightly as her senses slowly started to return to her. She drew in his scent, the unmistakeable smell of Tony, and if she were nostalgic enough, she would have sworn she could smell some lingering scents of Israel on him. That thought caused her to frown slightly, remembering where he had been and possibly with whom. She felt her gut twist at that thought.

Tony's hands of their own accord started moving, rubbing her back, trying to convey his emotions. Their movements were firm, possessive, almost like the wanted to rub them right into her skin. A strange sense of vehement possessiveness crawled over him. He was unwilling to let her go, knowing that if it were in any way possible, he would have gotten into her skin with her.

Ziva felt the possessive gestures of his hands, ensuring that she remained as close to him as humanly possibly. She felt his body respond to her presence, much like she knew it had when their partnership had started. Her body's response to his was instant, softening, warming, yielding into his. She felt his head move from atop hers, at the same time she felt his hands move under her top. She heard his soft grunt next to her ear as he pushed their lower bodies into closer contact, holding her in a possessively protective embrace.

Tony could not begin to control the flood of emotions that he experienced. Her presence and their shared contact had popped the cork on the bottle of long contained emotions. For a moment, he indulged himself the sensations, allowing them to run unchecked. Taking comfort in the fact that she had not yet pushed him away.

Ziva felt him pull back slightly, wanted to resist, then felt him nuzzle her jaw, causing her body to follow its natural instinct as she allowed for him to once again take possession of her lips. If she had though his first kiss had been passionate, it was nothing compared to the onslaught of emotions he conveyed with the second, leaving her as to no doubt as to what he had meant. She felt her knees weaken as his kiss deepened, she felt his arms tighten around her, holding her up as he stole every thought or doubt she may have been thinking or feeling.

On pulling apart Tony looked down at her, drawing in her flushed face and dilated eyes, so unlike the past, when her eyes had held a teasing glare. 'Ziva?' Tony grunted in question, seeking permission. His hands having moved over her sides came to rest on her shoulder blades, with her shirt bunched up over his wrists.

Ziva instinctively knew what he was requesting permission for, also knowing that this was not how she had envisioned them. She had somehow thought that there would be more warning. That much like in the past, their teasing would take on a more challenging tone, and that they would once again start spending time together outside of work. She would then not have shadowed his doorway wearing her functional cotton underwear. For a moment she thought of the package in the back of her delicates drawer. Years ago, after she'd returned from the desert, where his words had re-ignited a strong sense of anticipation. An anticipation, which had resulted in her purchasing an alluring set of underwear, something lacy that she thought Tony would like to see her in. But it had lain in the back of her drawer since then, even with Ray, she could not bring herself to wear them. They had been bought with Tony in mind, and were meant for him to see. For a moment she was unsure, felt cheated, knowing that there was nothing alluring in the simple underwear she was wearing, nothing that would leave a lasting impression on his mind. She saw the apprehension in his eyes, knowing that she was taking too long to answer him. Her mind quickly ran back, trying to remember when last she'd shaved, then thankful when she remembered having shaved that morning. She knew that if she stepped back, then there would never again be a chance for them. Come morning, Tony would have convinced himself that tonight had never happened, and he would return to his bantering, playful, playboy behaviour. They'd spent years playing the infamous game of approach and retreat. It would end here, either way. Having made her decision she pulled back slightly, lifting her arms to allow him to slip off her top, then saw the relief flood his features.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as her arms moved up, allowing him the pull the shirt over her head. He did not even want to, not even for a moment, contemplate the emotional repercussions he would have suffered had she drawn back from him. Dropping her top to the floor, he wrapped his arms around her again, and took possession of her lips.

Who made the first move neither would be able to tell, the only thing pertinent on their minds was to rid each other of their clothes. Their passage to his bedroom was littered with the remains of their efforts. Once naked and on his bed, the urgency that had driven Tony to rid Ziva of her clothes simmered down. This alarmed Ziva. She tried to reach for him, only to have her wrists caught and pinned next to her head as he proceeded to kiss her senseless. The emotion in his eyes when he pulled away from her, had her give up any idea of resistance, for she understood his silent request, knowing that when it came to him she would willingly submit.

Tony pulled back from her, drawing in the sight of her. Her hair had come undone at some stage during their undressing, her russet tresses having fallen randomly about her head. Her chocolate coloured eyes held a depth of emotion he'd never before been privy to. He studied her caramel coloured body, remembering all the things he had wanted to do her, had fantasized about doing to her, and at that moment he couldn't decide where he wanted to start. Just the sight of her laying naked, wantonly on his bed, was enough to undo him.

Ziva looked at him, tilting her head slightly when she saw his uncertainty. Reaching for his one hand she pulled him back to her, placing his hand on her breast, watching his reactions closely. After that, Tony's instincts kicked in as his hands, by their own accord, started tracing over her body. Ziva remained passive, somehow understanding that it was something he needed to do. However, the moment his hands drifted between her thighs, she could no longer remain impassive. A groan escaped her lips as her body pushed up against his hands, seeking more contact. The moment his lips closed over hers again, it was like a switch had been flipped and the urgency that had earlier governed his actions returned. His hand started vehemently running over her body. Their goal to excite, no longer content with savouring the novelty of being allowed to touch and experience the texture of her skin.

Ziva ran her hands down his back, the expanse of it that was available to her, as he started kissing down her neck. His slight stubble scratching her, reminding her that it was not just another fantasy. His hands running fervently over her awoke sensations she had never before felt, with her body readying itself for his. She scraped her nails up his back, trying to convey her need. But Tony would not be deterred from his path as his lips closed over her one nipple, tugging at it like a starving infant, sucking hard. The stabbing pain only serving to increase her body's response to him. Ziva arched up gripping his head as a groan escaped her lips. It had been ages since she had been as expressive in the bedroom, but she could not contain her response to him, she didn't want to either.

After having lavished the same attention to her other breast rendering the peaks tight nubs he moved to kiss her again, needing to taste her again, the taste of her skin no longer enough. Ziva squirmed under him trying to manoeuvre him in place over her, her body's insistent call for his and his dawdling attentions were frustrating her. Dragging her nails hard over his back, she tried again to communicate her needs.

Tony grunted in reply, hollowing his back in an attempt to get away, then pulled back slightly to look at her. Without needing a word said, he moved over her, positioning himself. With eyes locked, he reached for her hands, lacing their fingers, before pushing into her. Both gasped at the intense sensations their coming together created. Their movements surreal as the both came to terms with events, before unleashing a passion in each other, neither could be bothered to check.

As Ziva's body stiffened under his, whilst she braced, reaching for her release, Tony clung to the last of his sanity, and her. Her release saw him give up on his own battle, as he tried to get deeper into her still, wanting to share her release, needing to feel it. As her muscles rippled over him and she exclaimed her pleasure to the world to hear, he dropped the last of his restraints, letting his body tighten and arch over hers as he gave himself over to his feelings and the sensations. His release intense… but not as intense as the feelings that flooded him directly afterwards, when he came to rest on her, not wanting to move.

Ziva scraped her nails gently over his back, moving slightly under him. She felt his embrace tighten around her possessively, holding her still, before pushing down against her. 'Mine' he grunted huskily, his voice thick. His words cased to swallow hard as her eyes closed, allowing the silent tears she'd been fighting to flow. It was all she had ever wanted… for him to claim her.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

**Our Love Is A River** by **The Colesky Brothers**

Close the door, put the light out, and cover your curves in the moonlight,  
>Lay your head on my naked shoulders, whisper to me what it feels like,<br>Let's forget about everything else, but the warmth and the silence,  
>Let you lips softly touch my face as we walk to the river.<p>

Every kiss is a rainbow and every curve is a fountain, every breath is a soft wind blowing, turning the heat into passion,  
>As I wheedle my way to the shore, my heart starts to shiver, and I secretly taste the water that flows from the river.<p>

Now the night is a river (as we make love), burning away with emotion (all through the night),  
>By the wonders of Mother Nature feels like we're so close to heaven,<br>When the clouds slowly gather inside us, the fist drop of rain comes down,  
>Put your hand in my hand and hold on tight, as we drown in this river.<p>

While we're soulfully nestled in love, comforting words fill the air,  
>Hear the voice of a million angels saying (saying), that our love is a river, that flows to the ocean.<p>

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

A/N What started with a song, closes with another.

My muse will be going on a hiatus from the NCIS fandom…

The sequel for Love Bites and This Could Be Us is in draft… but she feels that their story has been told, as best she could.

We now await Season 9.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Share My Life – Part 6

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M… the type that's not entirely work safe.

Timeline: My version of the three months between seasons 8 and 9. Don't like AU? Go read something else then.

Spoilers: Many, and used without discretion.

Summery: um this one was not supposed to be written either… continues on the last chapter… so it's the morning after.

Disclaimer: If wishes were horses… oh, used that one already this month… In short, no, they're not mine… but I like playing

A/N: The muse has been subtly busy the last two months, but the editor side of me was on "strike" (working on something else)... So, she's back with a vengeance…

Written: September 2011 edited October 2011

Word Count: 2 305

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Tony woke the following morning, lazily drifting back from his slumber before his eyes suddenly snapped open. Knowing that he'd overslept, his room being much lighter than it should be, he was about to start stressing when he realized that he was completely and utterly naked under his sheets, meaning that there ought be someone in bed with him. Carefully turning his head to look in the direction the other person was to be found, he was not surprised to find the bed empty. Breathing a sigh of relief, he dropped his head to his pillow, thankful that he did not have to go through the motions of the morning after. He was even more thankful of the fact that not many women were likely to stick around and wait for him to wake up at mid morning. Just then her scent hit his nostrils, a scent he would know anywhere, causing him to close his eyes and groan in response. Knowing that there could be no denying it, that it had been her, not just the image he'd projected onto another because he could not have her.

Memories of their coming together assailed his brain, knowing they had let the moment run away with them. Closing his eyes, he threw his arm over his face. Realizing that in the light of morning Ziva had come to realize what they had done, and that she had left. What could he expect? She had not even officially broken up with CI-Ray, and Ziva was the least likely person to play someone, well outside of following orders that was.

He raised his head slightly to look towards the doorway, expecting to see his clothes scattered on the floor. But was surprised when he saw none, his clothes having been neatly placed at the base of his bed. Dropping his head back to the pillow he ran his hands over his face and felt a weight settle over his heart at the realization that Ziva was unlikely to admit that their evening together even meant anything, where to him it had meant the world. Puling her pillow closer, he buried his face in it trying to draw in her scent, almost unwilling to accept it for what it was. Releasing a dejected sigh he moved to get out of bed, then stumbled towards the bathroom. There was a slight dampness in the air and he looked at the towel that was hung neatly over the rail, touching it he found it still damp. He took in a beep breath in order to brace himself against the pain, realizing that she had woken, showered and left, without waking him. He knew that he'd suffered from jet lag, and that he'd as good as clung to her at various stages throughout the evening, he'd at least thought that her movement would wake him. But it seemed that between his fatigued state and her ninja skills, she had managed to move about undetected. Turning on the shower, he stepped inside leaning back against the wall as he allowed the water to sluice over his body, not quite willing to wash her off him. He took a deep breath to fight the sense of regret that came over him. There was no way he could step back now, not after having loved her, not after having heard her keen under him. Reluctantly, he straightened himself and reached for the soap, starting his morning routine.

On exiting the bathroom, with only his towel draped round his waist, he caught the welcoming scent of coffee. Snapping his head around in the direction of his kitchen he moved down the passage. His heart pounding as he noted the file on the table, its contents spread out over the surface. On entering the kitchen, he had to, for a moment, control the overwhelming sense of elation that flowed over him, as he took in the image of Ziva standing with her back facing him her hair loose, dressed in his shirt. However, his elation was soon followed by dread, as his uncertainty regarding how best to proceed, took hold. Having decided to throw caution to the wind, he followed his initial instinct and stepped forward and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. 'You're here,' he whispered into her neck, 'why didn't you wake me?'

Ziva felt a great sense of relief flood her as she relaxed into his embrace. For most of the morning, she had been torn between leaving, staying or crawling back into bed with him. Knowing that it was unlike her to remain in bed that long, she had also not wanted to place pressure on him on waking, she had decided it best to rise. She had also not been sure what she was to expect when he did wake, and did not want him to regret what had happened between them, for she never could. It had also in a way been easier for her, having had a chance to think things over whilst he was asleep.

Her heart had started racing when she had heard him move about in his room, knowing that he could possibly make things very difficult for both of them. She was still uncertain as to how much she should read into his actions and the claim he had made. However, his actions were quick to confirm his proclamation. 'You were tired, you needed your sleep,' Ziva answered his question, as he pushed their bodies flush, encouraging her to lean back into him.

'You could have woken me,' he whispered as his hands started roaming, 'I would not have minded,' he concluded his voice holding the husky timbre of arousal. Ziva felt his body's response, her body having remained in a constant state of arousal throughout the night heated some more. She managed to only get a few hours of sleep. Every time his body had shifted against her, hers had anticipated his touch, yearned for it. She had relished his hold on her, until he'd managed to succumb to a deep and restful sleep. She had then settled into a light slumber, only to awake a while later as his hand pulled from her and he rolled onto his back. She'd then remained for a long period simply gazing at him, watching his chest rise and fall, before finally giving into the yearning and rested her head on his chest, allowing the rhythmic rise and fall of it to lull her back to sleep. She'd woken slightly before sunrise, her body on full alert as his hand crept over her back. Thinking that he'd woken, she'd lifted her head only to find him still fast asleep. His touch as good as scorched her skin as her mind replayed images of the previous evening. Sending tingling sensations over her body as it remembered his possession. She had to stop herself from wantonly rubbing against him. She knew how draining jetlag could be, and in the end, it was just easier to get up out of bed. She had a shower before making coffee, and having had nothing better to do, had started to work through the file.

'Ziva.' he moaned, his hands running over her thighs.

'Yes,' she sighed in return, soaking up his touch, the need within it.

'I can't stop thinking about it,' he whispered huskily.

'What?' Ziva asked with a gasp.

'Us,' he grunted.

Ziva felt her body's instant response to his words, a sudden flair of heat coursing through it. She moved in his arms, turning to face him. Barely registering his momentary resistance of the movement, until he realized she was turning to face him. 'Then stop thinking about it,' she commanded, before rising onto her toes and closing the distance between them, claiming his lips as her own.

Tony did not need any further invitation as his hands moved up and under his shirt, surprised when he felt nothing but skin. He grunted slightly into her mouth at the thought of her being so accessible to him.

Ziva lifted her one leg pushing herself firmer against him as her one hand loosened his towel, causing it to fall carelessly to the ground. Her hand rapped round him causing him to gasp as their bodies connected, and within moments neither of them were capable of coherent thought. Tony reached down to grip her thighs, intending to carry her back to bed, then picked her up. Ziva responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, 'take me Tony,' Ziva gasped, when their kiss broke.

'Ziva your not, oh god your wet,' Tony suddenly gasped as her swollen folds rubbed against him. Without any further ado, he lined them up then pushed into her, his hands pressing her closer to him whilst his eyes closed in bliss. He listened to her sharp in-draw of breath then felt her cling to him. The position was not one he wanted, he wanted to be able to push into her. Clutching her to him, he turned and made for his bedroom. Every step he took caused movement inside her. Her grip on him tightened when he climbed onto the bed again, settling on his knees. Her lessening slightly as he manoeuvred them into place, grunting at the slight movements he made inside her.

Once in place he pushed up against her, his movement drawing a gasp from her lips. His hands settled on her hips as his lips dropped to her shoulder, placing kisses along it, before pulling back slightly. His hands reached up to cup her face, before he moved in to taste her lips. Their passionate kiss lasted only until his hips jerked up against her of their own accord. After which his hands shot down to her hips, holding her in place as he grinded against her.

Ziva's head dropped to his shoulder as the sensations coursed through her body, her hands clutching at his back, especially when she felt him move.

'Lie back,' Tony husked, his hands pushing slightly against her rib cage. It took a few moments before Ziva realized his request, and even then only reacted to the pressure his hands exerted to guide her down gently. Ziva suddenly reacted for him, grabbing at his forearms, when she realized that he as not following her down, only to feel him lift up onto his knees, gripping her hips tightly. Steadily he drew out of her then drove forward again. The sudden reinvasion of his body into hers drove vibrations over her body, causing it to go slacken almost completely, allowing for her just to feel the sensations as they coursing through her. Her eyes fluttered shut as his next drive into her elicited a pleasure filled groan from her lips as her body received the attention it had been craving for, for most of the morning.

Tony gripped her hips harder as he continued to pulse into her, his gaze locked on where they came together, watching as he disappeared into her time and time again. His one had splayed over her abdomen possessively. He was amazed at the heat that surrounded him, how her body welcomed his every stroke. His shirt slipped down her body with every stroke he made, exposing more of her skin. The sight of them coming together was making him harder with every stroke inside her. His gaze moved, allowing him to see the gasps she made with every stroke, her head thrown back in pleasure as she clutched the sheets tightly in her grasp. Feeling suddenly overcome by the shear significance of the moment, realizing that it was Ziva he was loving, not some substitute. That it was her lying before him, completely consumed with passion. Her body rose to meet his as he moved between her thighs, the heat of her body once again welcoming him. Then with control he was not sure where he found he slowed down his thrusts. Her eyes flew open when she registered the change of pace. Her expression was one of perplexity as her eyes locked with his.

Tony's hand smoothed over her abdomen, 'do you feel me Ziva?' he croaked, 'here deep inside you.' He finished one he as once again fully sheathed himself within her.

'Yes' she gasped, her head falling back again as the sensations moved over her body.

'Is it enough,' Tony asked bending slightly, lowering her down whilst moving them slightly.

'Yes' she grunted as he settled over her, whilst clutching his back, needing more stimulation.

Tony's movements once again drew gasps from her. He stole sporadic kisses from her between trusts. Her body tightening under his was indication enough for him to speed up his thrusts, as he willingly lost himself to the sensations. Her grunts of pleasure were soon followed by his own, as his body came to rest over hers. He drew her with him as he moved to settle on the bed. Her head rested on his shoulder as pulled her closer, allowing her to settle next to him. With his one hand he pushed her hair back, then traced his fingers down her arm drawing a smile from her. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, savouring the simplicity of the moment.

Ziva's heart was soaring. Whatever she had expected from him and what she had gotten on his waking was more than worth the anguish she had experienced. Calming her breathing, she closed her eyes and allowed the languid sensations to lull her senses, until they finally gave out and sleep claimed her.

Tony felt her body relax and grow heavy, realizing that sleep had claimed her, then settled himself knowing he could easily do with another few hours of sleep.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

This one is returning to W.I.P status… the muse has an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Share My Life – Part 7

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M.

Timeline: Season 9. AU going cannon going AU (with time). Oh yes we're moving towards the end of "seasonal hiatus".

Spoilers: Yeah they're there, vaguely.

Summery: I have to rethink the storyline, so I'll get back to you on this.

Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that they are not mine.

A/N: If this pans out the way my muse is planning it… we're in for one hell of a ride.

Written: November 2011

Word Count: 2 459

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

It was well past mid-day when they finally re-woke, stirring slightly between the sheets whilst still wrapped around each other. Tony's hand drifted down her side, relishing in the freedom of being allowed to touch her like that. Ziva pushed back against him and released a contented moan as his hands continued to move over her.

'We should get up,' she finally spoke up when his touches remained chaste, having figured that he was not up to another round. She felt his arm tighten around her holding her to him when it seemed as if she was about to climb out of the bed, his sudden hold on her stilled her as she settled next to him again.

'We don't need to be anywhere right now,' he grunted as his hands continued to move chastely over her, in a way frustrating her more. It took a while for her to realize that it was because he wanted to touch her and not just arouse her, which puzzled her even more, because she had become so used to him talking about his prowess that she had not thought he would want to touch without provoking a response. Not to mention she had never known of a man who wanted to touch just for the sake of touching. But with time she found herself relaxing into his simple touches, coming to understand just how intimate their situation was, that there was no need to provoke a response only to enjoy their time together. There was a different type of awareness building between them and when he finally did roll onto her, she was stunned to find that her body was more than ready for him. However, it was not with the burning ache she had always associated with sex and arousal. Their bodies joined without needing guidance and his movements were slow and tender, holding her, stroking her as they remained within the moment. One Ziva later would come to realize was possibly the most tender and loving moment she had ever experienced. There was just no rush for either of them as they simply enjoyed the shared closeness of their actions. There would always be a time for hard and fast, desperate and clinging, but this was something they together could share, and she found it more fulfilling that any passion filled duel ever could be. Once done, they remained in a close embrace not quite willing to let go of the moment.

It was only much later that they finally exited his bedroom in search of some sustenance.

Tony came up behind her, where she was sitting and shuffling through the images on the table. 'I wanted to show you something. My father has obviously not seen these, because if he had he would know that Ray posed no immediate threat,' Ziva spoke up as she went through the images selecting one and turning it around to read the squiggles on the back.

'What did you find?' Tony said resting his hand on her shoulder, he did not like her mentioning the one name that still stood between them, because even though they had managed to develop some sort of truce between them and with what they had shared, he still was not happy with the fact that he had not told Ziva that Ray's visit to Israel had included a cosy tête-à-tête with her father.

'Ah! Here we go,' Ziva proclaimed once she found the image. 'Daniel, the one operative my father tasked with trailing them made some notes on the back of some of the photos. The men that Ray was meeting with were Palestinian activists,' Ziva said turning to look at him noting his confused frown then continued. 'The Israeli government is busy building a border wall along its one border,' she stated matter of factually, turning to search for a moment through the images. 'There have been huge political uproars about it and there are several Palestinian activists who oppose the construction and limitation of movement that will result from its construction,'

'Hmm much like the Berlin wall,' Tony thought out aloud.

'No nothing like it, the Berlin wall divided a country, this is a boarder wall,' Ziva stated, picking up an mage of Ray standing with some guards next to the wall. 'There has been numerous losses on both sides and many are calling for international intervention, she continued then looked at him.

Tony met her eyes and noted her concern, 'you still keep up with what is happening in your country?' He asked softly.

'I have family there that I care about, and yes, there is part of me that is concerned about what happens there. I spent many years of my life protecting it, it does not just go away,' she returned steadily.

'I'm not questioning your loyalty Ziva,' Tony was quick to return, having known how quickly her defences could come up if she even suspected as much, 'I just did not realize.'

'Anyway,' Ziva started indicating to the photos, 'Ray was seen here meeting with some of the activists, I suspect that he is gathering information on the ground as part of some mission. There have been bomb threats and threats to blast parts of the wall already constructed,' she continued

'Israel by law is allowed to protect it's borders,' Tony reasoned.

'They do not see it as such,' Ziva said indicating to the activists on the photo, 'whatever Ray is doing, it does not involve gathering or selling NCIS or Mossad information,' she concluded.

'Well that's at least a relief,' Tony returned, dropping the photos onto the table with the others.

'You thought that he was guilty?' Ziva was quick to question.

'No I just did not need you tainted by association. That would have really complicated things,' Tony honestly returned.

Ziva simply nodded her head in acknowledgement and Tony looked at her for a moment, knowing that he could not reveal to her the names of the others he'd been tasked with investigating. He also knew that he had to create some distance between them, in order to keep her in the clear of any repercussions and to allow him to do what needed to be done.

'Ziva there is something else I have not told you.' Tony started, then sat down in the chair next to her, waiting for her to turn her attention towards him.

'What Tony,' she asked, slightly weary, knowing he would not withhold something from her without good reason.

'When I was in Israel I spoke to your father,' he started uncertainly.

'I know, he told me,' Ziva returned with a slight nod, not for a moment concerned as to what her father might have had to say.

'No Ziva there's more,' he cautioned her, then saw her eyebrows draw together and the frown appear on her face as if she was trying to figure out what he was trying to forewarn her about.

'Ray also saw your father,' his words caused Ziva's head to pull back slightly as she took a double take of the implication.

'I do not have a good feel about this,' She stated in return, looking at him in question hoping he understood her meaning.

'Ziva, Ray…' he started uncertainly, not knowing how to word what he needed to say, then finally settled on something abstract. 'The ring box he gave you symbolizes more that just a promise,' Tony finally managed to get out before taking a deep breath to continue, 'he actually went to see your father to gain his consent.' Once the words were out he felt a vicelike grip settle over his heart, squeezing it, knowing that there was little he could do because Ray was bound to return and stake his claim, and although they had shared something profoundly intimate, her history with Ray was more established than the fledgling of a relationship they were in. Technically, he knew that he had no hold on her, and that her and Ray were not officially over yet. He chided himself once again for his impulsive behaviour, knowing that he had just made things a hell of a lot more complicated than they should have been. He watched her pull back like she was stung by his words and could actually see her guard coming up.

'You new this before?' Ziva indicated to his bedroom.

Tony just nodded in acknowledgement, knowing how that made him look, 'it was before I knew his investigations did not involve or endanger you,' he returned dubiously.

'You knew and you,' Ziva started in disbelief, for a moment angered by his actions, 'did you even mean anything you said?' She demaned her voice strained with the effort it too to control her disappointment,

'Yes Ziva, I did, every word,' He returned intensely.

'Then why now, was it because you though I would leave, why Tony?' she demanded

'Ziva it wasn't like that, you were there, what we shared… it cannot…' Tony started in defence, incapable of putting to words what their evening together had meant to him.

'Then why tell me now?' she demanded, not quite heeding to his body language or picking up the thousands of subtle messages that she usually picked up on, unconsciously.

'Because Ray does not pose the threat I thought he did last night and you have a right to know,' Tony returned steering himself at the pain that erupted in his gut when he said the words. 'You have to make your decision,' he stated before swallowing the bile down that rose in this throat, before continuing, 'as to who you would want to be with.' He too a deep breath and looked at her for a moment, taking in her perplexed look. 'You said that you wanted to settle down, to start a home… and if that is what you want with Ray then I should not stop you,' Tony nearly choked on the last words, knowing that after what they shared, there was no way he could accept another man in her life. Just the thought that she could make those sounds, that she could sigh and keen so erotically for another man ate at him, but he knew she needed to decide what was best for her.

'You are regretting what happened between us?' Ziva questioned, his behaviour and subtle actions having permeated her initial anger.

'No Ziva, that I never could, but you should have the freedom to make that decision or at least tell him what you have decided.' Tony persisted, knowing that for the rest of his life he would most probably regret his actions and the words that were being spoken.

'What did my father have to say?' Ziva questioned, watching him more intently.

'He… has denied it,' Tony finally answered, wishing he could do the same.

'Well at least there he understands me,' Ziva returned, for a moment slightly relieved.

'What does that mean?' Tony was quick to question, 'I understand you, sometimes.'

'Do you? Then tell me Tony, why did it take so long for us to get here?' She asked indicating between them.

Tony just looked at her in return, totally perplexed by her implication. 'Why are you backing out, if you do not regret it?' she demanded

'Ziva,' Tony returned at a loss for words, because the last thing he wanted to do was to back down. If anything he wanted to start making little DiNozzos with her, not imagining someone making littler Cruzes with her.

Ziva tipped her head slightly and looked at him in question. She knew Tony, knew when he was running scared, and at that moment, he was displaying all the sighs thereof. He was throwing up barriers faster than she could navigate them, and had she not know him better she would have leapt onto the emotional bandwagon and lashed out at him for his behaviour.

'You want me to be sure,' she suddenly spoke up, wanting to feel out her theory, and had it confirmed when he nodded his head slightly. She then thought to push him a bit more, 'and what if I already am sure… If I know what I want?' she asked in return.

Tony swallowed hard the words almost choking him, 'I just want you to be happy.'

'You do? And you're willing to give up whatever you want to provide for that?' She pushed knowing she was pushing him into a corner.

Again Tony felt his gut revolt at her question, 'Yes,' he answered nodding his head slightly.

'Then it is settled,' Ziva stated firmly, ' we will be married next year February, it is leap year so I believe it is permitted for a woman to ask a man.'

'What! Wait…' Tony exclaimed in shock, 'what about Ray?'

'What about him?' Ziva asked calmly in return.

'You were supposed to…' Tony returned at a loss of words, having realized that she had completely and utterly turned that table on him. 'Married,' he returned stunned.

'You said you would give up whatever you wanted for me to be happy,' Ziva deadpanned, 'it is simple I want you,' she finally declared. Tony felt his body respond to that, heat flushed through him before he realized that she had very efficiently managed to side step his intention. Leaving him for a moment dazed at what she implied.

Ziva just shook her head as she watched as he tried to make sense of the last few minutes. For a moment, she could not believe that she had blatantly stated her desires like that, and she hoped that he did not test her resolve on it. Because she new she would back out within a moment if he was unwilling, but at least she would have tried.

She saw the moment he came to a conclusion, and her heart started racing anew. Knowing that this was the moment that would possibly defy her, no their future.

She watched as his hand came to cover hers, noted the gentle way he took it. 'You're serious?' he questioned, and for the first time she could see right through him. He was so open and unguarded that it caused her breath to catch. Ziva simply nodded her head in response not trusting herself to speak.

She saw his eyes glaze over and watched as he swallowed hard, before he moved to pull her into an embrace, holding her tightly to him even more so than he had the night before. 'I won't let you go back on it,' he whispered into her ear whilst breathing in her scent.

'I wouldn't want to,' She professed in return, her eyes closing in gratitude, thankful that it had not come apart around her.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Okay… I'm still trying to figure out how the muse got to here, that one snuck in the back door,

But what can I say, I'm just along for the ride…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Share My Life – Part 8

Genre: NCIS

Pairing: Tony and Ziva

Rating: M – in line with the story… but no actual naughtiness.

Timeline: Season 9. AU/slightly cannon.

Spoilers: 9X1 it's there, blatantly – and I took a baseball bat to it… so what else is new.

Summery: Not even possible to suck out of my thumb yet.

Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that they are not mine.

A/N: After corpus amounts of chocolate – and blackmail – Missy sat down for a third rewrite of this…. I have a love-hate relationship with her on this one at the moment.

First Draft: December 2011; First Edit: March 2012;

Partially Recovered (~WRA2287): 5 April 2012

Expanded and Edited: May 2012

Word Count: 3,450

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

In the two weeks that followed Tony's return, Tony and Ziva found themselves wrapped within a blissful cocoon, spending every other evening together, and allowing themselves to explore the seeming endless physical fascination they had spent years fighting. Together they discovered previously unknown heights of sexual rapture. Often finding themselves wrapped up in each other within moments of either's front door closing. In all his years of working with her, of being around women, Tony had never known one who could turn his mind to mush or his body to quivering need as easily as Ziva could. It took barely a look or a touch, and he was ready to throw all thought and caution to the wind. His appetite for her was seemingly endless. The more time they spent together, the more difficult he found it to believe that he had at some stage actually managed to keep his hands off her.

Working hours was excruciatingly tedious, his hands at times twitching to breach the distance between them, to caress her back or arm, just to touch her. The elevator had quickly become his new best friend. There, whenever they were on their own, he got to touch her. For a few short moments, but it was never really enough, just a small fix until he could do more, later. As it was, he had earlier the day been tempted to take her in that very same elevator, when she had smiled that coy smile of hers, and glanced at him from under her lashes. His body had begged his brain to allow it reign, to give her what she was so beguilingly, teasingly, challenging him to. Knowing he could not resist her come hither eyes. The only other time he could remember having such relentless hormones, was during his collage days. And even then, the sex had not been as bountiful or fulfilling as it was with Ziva.

Ziva could not seem to slow down her body's need for his. She has always liked sex. It had been fun, a distraction from whatever mission she was sent on, or returned from. At first she had been intent on providing him with as much pleasure as he could stand, to somehow bind him to her. However, with Tony, it had all too soon become a deep-seated need, not so much to hold him to her but to bask in the affection he so readily imparted. It had become an unending desire to be close, intimate with him. She was not certain if it was because of their long-standing history. That they were supposedly making up for lost time. Or, and this one scared her the most, because at times it almost felt to her like she was milking him for everything he could give her. She suspected that it had to do with her desire for a child, his child. It was a thought she found very difficult validate, a desire she feared could send him running. As it was, she had as good as forced him into agreeing to marry her. Throwing her desire for kids into the mix could just send him running.

Tony made it all fun, and he was absolutely determined to make sure she got hers. Just the thought of what he could do to her, what he had already done to her in their short time together, could make her blush. But then many of the things she had done to him, was sure to put a blush on his face, if it ever got out.

She had in some instances expected him to boast about his latest conquest to McGee, however was surprised when he only mentioned spending the night with a beautiful woman. It had caused her to think back of all his past boasts, only to realize that most of them had only implied actions, none actually divulged anything. It had been her own irritation with him that had filled the gaps.

Gibbs possibly suspected, if their fearless leader did not already know. The knowing look he at times gave them, was unnerving at best. They had however vowed to keep it out of the office, and had somehow managed to function without crossing that line. But at night, when they were together, they were as insatiable as two humans could be.

It was in their third week together that Ziva felt Tony withdraw from her. At first it had seemed obvious, with mother nature having needed to take her course. However, he remained distant as her cycle came to a close. It puzzled and frightened Ziva, causing her some significant concern. She stared to pay closer attention to his actions, thought hard about the familiar tells he has thoughtlessly over the years revealed to her. It took her less than a day to conclude that although Ray had not been the mole he had been chasing, he was still working on the case, searching for the one responsible.

It was also in that week that she became a fully-fledged agent, receiving her badge complete with her own official number. She had really wanted to celebrate, feeling that for once her life was taking a direction she had control over, that it was all finally coming together for her. She had been decidedly put out by him, when he said he would not be joining them, brushing off the occasion.  
>However, later that night, she understood why he had been reluctant to be in an informal setting with her. When he devised her of all her clothing within moments of her entering her apartment and proceeded to thoroughly love her, leaving her body utterly sated and blissfully languid. Memories of that evening still flushed her body with immediate desire, whenever her thoughts drifted to the intensity of his loving.<p>

That night she had realized that although his distance was hard to accept, it was not because of her that he was so. His lust filled gazes across their desks, whenever Gibbs was out. The way he would run his hand across her back whenever they were in the elevator, and the way he would guide her out of a room, all left her weak with need for him.

It was after another week of abstinence that she snuck up behind him whilst listening to music.

'I do not know who you are investigating and I do not need to know. But ever since we lost Levin and Franks and EJ left, NCIS has been through a lot. _We_ have been through a lot.' Ziva said softly her voice concerned, then she leant closet to him, 'We need some time.'

'We? As in, you and me?' Tony taunted lightly, thinking of the mind-blowing pleasure he experienced in her arms. He was so tempted to go home with her again, to forget about the things he should be doing. He however knew he had to create some distance between them, especially considering what he was planning to do.

'It's not what I meant,' Ziva returned, knowing that his mind was on something else entirely. She wanted him to realize that her concern was for him, and that she wanted this between them to be more than just exceptionally good sex.

'Oh. Well, what did you mean then? Ziva?' Tony returned, for a moment uncertain as to what she wanted from him, so he turned to look at her.

'All I'm saying is, look out for yourself. Please?' Ziva returned. The look she gave him was that soft indulgent one she always gave him after some really good loving. And by god, if they had not been at the office, he would have dragged her off somewhere just to hear those little noises she made whenever he was buried deep inside her. That look on its own squeezed his heart, knowing that she was likely to kill him when he returned.

Ziva placed her pencil on his lips knowing that she could not kiss him, the look in his eyes was the same one she had already seen on numerous occasions, that indecision on whether he should drag her off to bed, or spend time stalling on the couch. And if she could have had her way, she would have dragged him off to bed, there and then, to have her way with him.

It was a few days later that Tony dropped off the grid. And although Ziva tried not to be overly concerned about it at first, there was a deep embedded fear within her that he was in danger. A fear that quickly escalated to a bubbling anger the longer he remained off grid. One evening she made her way over to his apartment, intent on extracting from him exactly why he had cut all contact with them, but more importantly, her. She had needed to pick the lock in order to gain entry, and only then realized that they had not yet exchanged keys… Another matter that did not sat well with her.

His apartment was devoid of life. Her entry was greeted by some ominous stale air, which always seemed to seep into unused apartments. The type, that confirmed that no one had been home for a while. She made her way to his bedroom, noticing that the place seemed almost too neat for Tony, leaving her with a hollow feeling in her gut… Knowing that the only time one would leave one's apartment in such condition; was when there was a good chance you might not be returning. She opened his closet and felt her heart drop into her soles. A substantial amount of his clothing had been removed, most of it casual. She turned for the bathroom and checked the cabinets, noticing that most of his toiletries were missing as well, meaning that wherever he had gone, he had packed, and for a minute she wondered if Vance had sent him off to another destination undisclosed. She hated it when he did undercover work, because it inevitably involved a woman… and she was not sure if she was willing to allow her mind to wonder down that path of thought. But he wouldn't do that, not without telling her… or would he? She looked through the movies around his TV, trying to determine if he took anything with him. For some reason the place lacked soul, lacked the one fundamental thing that made it his home, his presence.

As the weeks accumulated, and finally amounted to a month, her nerves and patience wore thin, until eventually she could not handle it anymore and approached Abby.

'Have you heard of Tony?' Ziva asked the one morning stepping into Abby's Lab.

Abby turned and looked at her in surprise, 'No, but I thought he had spoken to you.'

'I have not heard of him all month.'

'According to NCIS records, he put in medical leave that was approved by the director.' Abby returned, moving over to her computer. 'He's due back next week, but if you know nothing about it then there is a problem.'

'Why would that be?' Ziva questioned, coming to stand behind her.

'Ziva, I have eyes.' Abby returned disbelieving, 'I know Tony. You might be able to hide things from me, but Tony can't.' Abby said starting to run her fingers over the keyboard. 'I'll have to get McGee to trace his phone, but I can check his bank accounts and pinpoint him that way.' Ziva quickly glanced at the screen, and didn't baulk when she realized his pay check was nearly double hers.

'That is not possible.' Abby said looking over the account.

'What?' Ziva asked suddenly concerned.

'Other than the debit payments for his apartment and bills, there has been no activity on his account.'

'What do you mean?' Ziva was quick to ask.

'He has not drawn any money, or even swiped his card this month.' Abby returned pointing at the screen. Ziva felt a vice tighten around her heart. 'I should go round to his place and check on him.' Abby concluded.

'He is not home, I have been there a few times in the past week.' Ziva returned.

'We have to find him.' Abby professed, 'I'll get McGee to trace his phone and to check the agency cards. Chances are if he has gone undercover, Vance would have given him a card.'

After a week of intense investigation, Ziva was at the point of pulling out her hair.

'He knows that we would start looking for him, and where we would start. He made certain that we won't be able to trace him.' Abby, highly annoyed, claimed the one morning.

Later that same week, Ziva early one morning went through his desk drawers, hoping to find something that would tell her where he had gone, when she came across a business card. Frowning slightly as she read the name and address on the business card then turned it over, wondering what Tony would want with an Israeli jeweller… unless it was a contact. Mossad had on a few occasions used the cover of a jeweller when entering countries with large deposits of precious and semi precious stones. She took the card and returned to her desk. Checking the time she sighed, it was too early to phone someone in Israel, and placed the card under her keyboard.

Later that day she phoned the number only to discover that it was indeed a jeweller. Making some excuse that she had dialled the wrong number she ended the call, even more confused.

Ziva was absolutely livid by the time the call came through to Gibbs that Tony had been found shot and unconscious in an ally way. She vowed that if he was not dead already, she would be the one most likely to kill him. She allowed Gibbs to tend to him when the news came through that he only suffered a concussion. Knowing she would rather corner him at home, where what was said between them would not create an unnecessary spectacle, and she could give him a piece of her mind without others interfering.

She waited until Gibbs had left his apartment before she approached the door, not even bothering to knock. She had picked the lock so many times already, she could do it in her sleep. When she entered, she found Tony sitting on his couch, leaning back with his eyes closed. For a moment, a great sense of relief flushed over her at the conformation that he was alive, and home. Then her anger started to boil to the surface.

'Not now Ziva.' He spoke up, without looking in her direction, but knowing that she was there.

'Then when Tony.' She heatedly demanded, already clenching her hands in fists, in order to not lay into him.

'When my head hurts less.' He answered her, lifting his hand to place pressure to the sides of his scull, in an attempt to counter the pain he felt.

'I think not.' Ziva stated, aggravated at his inconsideration. 'When I'm done with you there will be a lot more than your head hurting.' She said stepping closer to him. Her tone conveyed her agitation.

'Of that I have no doubt.' Tony replied turning his head slightly, opening his eyes to look as her. Ziva recognized the dilated pupils, and almost smiled back at him when a lazy smile crossed his face, however held firm to her resolve.

'What were you thinking?' She heatedly demanded of him. 'Or were you even thinking?'

'I was doing my job, Ziva.' He returned, calmly. 'Like I have been doing for years already.'

'You could have at least told me, or called me to back you up.' Ziva threw back heatedly, her body ridged with anger.

'I could not involve you.' Tony calmly stated.

'Why not?' Ziva was quick to demand.

'Because of E.J' Tony quietly stated. Ziva felt the shock course through her body, freezing her into place, not certain as to what she should say in return. She felt the bile rise from her stomach at the thought that he had been with E.J. for the past two months. That he could have…

'You have been with her for the last two months, yes?' Ziva asked.

Tony looked at her, recognizing the stricken look on her face. 'No Ziva,' he was quick to return, 'I was not _with_ her, I was using her.'

'There is a difference?' Ziva asked disbelievingly.

'Yes, and for all I know she could be dead.' Tony returned flatly.

Ziva just looked at him in stunned silence for a while, before flatly stating. 'You have not gotten over your feelings for her then?' She was certain her heart was broken beyond repair at that point.

'Ziva, whatever there was between me and EJ, feelings never really entered into it. Sure we had fun, but that is all there was to it.' Tony honestly returned.

'But you… you spoke of marriage and families and understanding her, how…' She left her question to trail off, when he sighed.

'What was I supposed to do Ziva, you were all gaga for Ray. I was not about to tell you – ' Tony suddenly stopped mid sentence, shaking his head.

'Tell me what?' Ziva demanded.

'Never mind.' Tony was quick to retreat.

'Did you sleep with her?' Ziva demanded outright.

'Not since us.' Tony replied indicating between them.

'Then why keep me in the dark?' Ziva returned, but less heatedly.

'Because Ziva,' He sighed dejectedly on response.

'Do not _because_ me. Why?' She demanded.

'I did not want to endanger you.' Tony returned flatly.

'But you think it is okay for you to put yourself on the line.' She was quick to bite back at him. 'You did not even say goodbye to me, what if you did not make it back? Did you even think about that?'

'I couldn't.' He softly replied.

'Couldn't what?' Ziva demanded.

'Say goodbye, you would not have let me go.' He flatly stated.

'There you are correct.' Ziva said drawing herself up to her full height.

'I had every intention of coming back to you.' He sincerely returned.

'Sometimes Tony, we do not get to decide.' Ziva returned, less heated this time round.

'I know. He acknowledged, before patting the couch next to him. 'Come, sit, it makes me dizzy to look up at you.'

'You still have concussion.' Ziva stated more than asked, sitting down next to him.

'Yes Gibbs said he'd send Abby by later to check up on me.' Tony returned, his eyes slipping shut as Ziva's hand touched his forehead, inspecting the graze there.

'Abby?' Ziva asked surprised.

He probably figured she would be the least likely one to kill me.' Tony murmured.

'I do not think her visit would not be that calm.' Ziva replied sitting back slightly to access his condition.

'Abby never stays angry with me for long.' Tony murmured opening his eyes to once again to look at her.

'That is also true.' Ziva said, placing her hand over his heart, thankful to feel his heart pounding under her palm. 'So how are you feeling?'

'Sore, disorientated, but for the rest glad to be alive.' Tony honestly replied.

'Have you taken your medication?' Ziva asked looking about his apartment.

'You don't need to do this Ziva.' Tony insisted.

'What Tony?' She was quick to demand.

'I can handle it.' He softly insisted.

'Of that I have not doubt. However, I have made a promise that I would look after you, or have you forgotten?'

Tony looked at her for a moment, then closed his eyes, before shaking his head slightly. 'No.'

'You have changed your mind?' Ziva softly replied. Feeling a vice once again settle about her heart.

'No.' Tony insistently returned, his eyes shooting open, his gaze locking with hers. 'Don't ever think that Ziva. I will be ready and willing whatever day you choose. It was that which made me wear my vest. I knew there was a chance things could go wrong.'

Ziva simply nodded her head in reply. 'You must go clean up. Once you are done I will tend to your cuts, then put you to bed.'

'Ah now there's a nice idea.' Tony dreamily replied.

'Tony you are inured, there is no way I would let you exert yourself.' Ziva was quick to return.

'There is nothing exhausting in holding you. I missed having you in bed with me.' He softly returned, sitting forward slightly.

'Go clean up, maybe if you listen for once, I will allow you to hold me.' Ziva returned watching as he got up off the coach.

'Okay Ziva.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Share My Life – Part 9  
>Genre: NCIS<br>Pairing: Tony and Ziva  
>Rating: M, more for the language and situations than actual naughtiness<br>Timeline: Season 9. AU/slightly cannon.  
>Spoilers: Let's see 9X2 and 9X13, Missy wasn't vague about it this time, she pulled the latter to shreds before putting it back together.<br>Summery: Not even possible to suck out of my thumb yet.  
>Disclaimer: I think we have established by now that they are not mine.<br>A/N: And here I thought I'd already posted this.  
>Outline: November 2011<br>Expanded: June-July 2012.  
>Warning: Contains some really nasty scenes… read with caution.<br>Word Count:

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

A week passed before Tony and Ziva resumed their physical aspects of their relationship, both having needed the time to reacquaint themselves with each other.

It was roughly two weeks after Tony's return: that a security officer showed a man dressed in a black suit, coat and hat, into the bullpen.

Ziva looked up at the man and greeted him, 'Shalom. How can I help you?'

The man turned to look at her, nodded his head before replying, 'Shalom, I am looking for a Mister Anthony DiNozzo,' his accent, native to her homeland, sent Ziva's heart racing as she quickly checked him over.

'Tony is not available at the moment, can I perhaps help you?' Ziva asked rising from her chair, immediately feeling uncomfortable when the man backed away from her, shaking his head in response.

'My business is with Mister DiNozzo, could you tell me when he will be back?' the man asked.

'He has gone out, I'm not certain as to how long he will be gone.' Ziva replied, glancing him over, checking for any obvious indications of weapons: knowing that it was not all that difficult for a trained agent to bypass security, if they so desired.

'I would like to wait for him then,' the man replied, and Ziva could feel her forehead crease at that. The man clearly belonged to the orthodox community, his dress were indication enough, however it was his presence in the building that did not sit well with her: knowing that Tony could not have any possible business with him.

'Certainly, his desk is right over there,' Ziva replied indicating towards Tony's desk, then watched as the man turned around to look at it. She settled back in her chair, returning her attention back to her report, intermittently glancing at the man.

A short while later, Tony stepped into the bullpen, and Ziva looked up just as he halted at her desk, 'Caesar's salad and smoothie, as ordered,' Tony said handing her her lunch, before turning from her and noticing the man.

'You have a visitor, Tony.' Ziva said as he stepped round his desk.

'I do?' Tony asked surprised looking at the man in front of him.'

'Mister DiNozzo?' The man carefully asked.

'My father is Mister DiNozzo, I'm just Tony.' Tony replied, 'What can I help you with?'

'I'm here regarding a certain delivery.' The man slowly replied: causing Tony to glance past him towards Ziva, before shifting his attention back to the man. His action increasing her concern as she watched him shuffle his feet slightly.

'Oh yes,' Tony replied looking about the room, 'that was quick.'

'It was treated as a priority,' the man calmly replied, 'would you like to have a look at it?'

Tony once again glanced towards Ziva for a moment, then back at the guy in front of him, before replying, 'Ugh, sure, follow me.' Tony said moving from his desk to lead the man from the bullpen.

Ziva watched them leave, uncertain what to make of his odd behaviour. It was unlike Tony to be all that secretive over a visitor, unless it was something she was likely to object to: it was a thought that did not sit well with her either, so she watched as he led the man to the conference room, shaking her head slightly as they disappeared from view. She would have it out of him soon enough, knowing that with the right baiting he would own up.

However, when he later retuned, he was even more secretive and increasingly withdrawn, almost unwilling to even engage in conversation: which only got her more concerned.

That evening as they settled on the couch with their dinner, he seemed unusually nervous. Something that altogether troubled Ziva, especially since he had been like that the entire day. She was at a point where she wanted to throttle it out of him: because his actions had started to irritate her, having thought they were past all of the secrecy.

She watched as he toyed with the food on his plate, his actions irritating her to the point that she too could not eat. Eventually he placed his food on the coffee table, not having eaten much, sighing deeply before looking at her.

'Tony?' Ziva questioned, placing her own food on the table: she could feel her heart inching into her throat, _please don't tell me you have to go somewhere without me again_. Ziva thought clasping her hands, taking exception to the fact that he was increasingly being sent from the team: she did not want to consider the implication of their actions, or that maybe he could be promoted from the team. She also did not want to think of the alternative reason for his actions: that he could be having second thoughts about him - that he could want out. She settled back against the couch and looked at him, concerned that he had not replied yet. 'What is it Tony?' she finally asked when she could no longer handle his sideways glances.

'Nothing.' he lowly answered looking down at his hands.

'It does not seem like nothing,' Ziva firmly replied before adding, 'I would believe that if it were not for the fact that your ravenous appetite is missing, and you have not spoken four complete sentences since arriving.'

Tony took a deep breath, shaking his head slightly, before looking at her, his expression perturbed, 'Okay, you know a while back you said that we will be married,' he started before dropping his gaze.

Ziva felt her heart start pounding at his words, needing to swallow down the bile that suddenly rose in her throat: especially since, according to her, their relationship seemed on track. 'Yes,' she cautiously answered, already steeling herself for his words.

'I've always been a bit of a traditionalist,' he spoke up reaching into his pocket. Ziva watched his actions, her heart pounding for an entirely different reason when he produced a small velvet box. 'So,' Tony said rising from the couch before opening it and kneeling before her, 'I'm asking you, Ziva David, if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife.'

Ziva looked at him in utter shock, before her gaze landed on the ring. She was dumbstruck not having expected a proposal to be the reason for his strange behaviour: their arrangement had been enough for her; she had not needed more.

'It's not the usual diamond,' Tony started, uncertainly, indicating to her that he was feeling even more vulnerable, his voice faltering as he added, 'But if you don't like it I'll get you one.'

_Oh god Tony, it's not important, any ring you give me would do. _Ziva thought as she clasped his head in her hands, smiling warmly at him, before answering, 'Yes I will,' before gently kissing him.

The moment their lips parted, Tony pulled the ring from its confines, and slipped it onto her finger, adding, 'It's white gold, they told me it would better compliment the stone.'

Ziva simply smiled at him by placing her finger on his lips, something that always seemed to work with him, 'Tony, I would recognize Eliat stone anywhere. Israel does not have many native semi precious stones,' she said reaching out to lightly brush his hair, before asking, 'So this is why the man came to see you today? To deliver my ring, yes?'

'Yes. I did not expect it to be done so quickly, and then you were there,' Tony started rising from his position, sitting down next to her on the couch.

'This is why you have been nervous?' Ziva questioned, disbelievingly, reaching out to place her hand on his arm: hoping to reassure him.

Tony nodded his head, before reaching for his food.

'Why?' Ziva asked mimicking his action, drawing her own plate closer.

'You could always have changed your mind.' Tony replied, starting on his food: Ziva was pleased to note that his appetite had seemed to return.

'I would not do that,' she flatly professed.

'Didn't think I could go through it again,' Tony said between bites.

Ziva looked at him in surprise, 'Again?'

'Nothing, never mind,' Tony quickly reflected, his attention suddenly centred on the plate of food on his lap.

Ziva simply made a mental note to discuss it with him at a later date.

A week later, Ray, having requested a meeting with Ziva, arrived at NCIS. Ziva looked pointedly at Tony before he could object to the man's presence, and he simply nodded his head in acquiescence before she led Ray from the building to the nearby park.

'Tony seems to be very protective of you suddenly,' Ray started once they entered the park.

'He always has been,' Ziva returned, Gazing about for somewhere for them to sit: spotting a bench not far off.

'It appeases me to know that you have someone here to look out for you, when I'm not around.' Ray said as they sat down.

Ziva turned towards him, her one brow lifting at that.

'I know I have not been as attentive of you as I should be,' Ray started, reaching for her hand: however Ziva withheld it from him, 'But I am here now, and wish to discuss us and where I see us going,' Ray looked at her for a moment, frowning when she failed to be enthused by his words. 'You do not seem happy to see me,' he finally added.

'Maybe because I am not,' Ziva flatly returned.

'I said we would talk when I get back, and I am here am I not?' Ray asked once again reaching for her hand.

'Yes you did say so, you just failed to mention when that would be,' Ziva flatly returned.

Ray looked at her, his forehead furrowing before he irately relied, 'I would have thought you would understand. You know the nature of my work: know that I could be called upon on a moment's notice. You too have experienced it.'

'Do not make me out to be inconsiderate, this is not about me. I have been very patient whenever I could not reach you. I have always made time whenever you are available, often needing to rearrange my plans to accommodate you,' Ziva heatedly replied, taking a deep breath before adding, 'I was not the one to place our relationship on hold, for who knows how long, until you felt like coming back. I have not asked you to put everything on hold for me.'

'No, you weren't. You'd rather spend your free time with your co-workers, Tony in particular.' Ray bitingly replied.

Ziva turned to look at him, her heat racing as she demanded, 'What is that supposed to mean?'

Ray just snorted at that, before replying, 'Do you really think me blind: as not to see that there is something between the two of you. Even before your father claimed that there is something, I could see it.'

'What did you see?' Ziva demanded.

'He's so messed up he doesn't know what he wants. No wonder EJ left him the minute she could. You are wasting your time pining for him, he will never give you what you seek.'

'And you will,' Ziva bit back.

'I promised you we would talk, I made my intentions clear then.'

Ziva thought it over for a while, not wanting to acknowledge his words, her finger for a moment touching the ring Tony had given her, before shaking her head. 'no you left on a mission, leaving my hanging with no real answers.'

'I needed to clear up a few things first,' Ray professed.

'Yes I know, you were in Israel where you went to see my father,' Ziva replied.

'And it so wrong to seek the approval of the man who fathered you,' Ray demanded.

'No, but I also know he did not give it,' Ziva replied,

'Then he has called you to forewarn you of my intentions,' Ray replied.

'No he spoke to Tony when he was there. And Tony has since spoken to me,' Ziva corrected him.

Ray looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head slightly, before demanding, 'And you are willing to conform to your father's wishes?'

'I have for years already stopped seeking my father's approval,' Ziva quickly returned.

'You're lying, you're still that little girl seeking his approval.' Ray started not giving her the opportunity to reply as he continued, 'When I left here, everything between us was on track. but since your father has had his say, suddenly my proposal is no longer good enough. I'm not good enough.'

'What message would it sent to my people if I were to accept a man who was meeting with Palestine activists whilst in Israel.' Ziva was quick to reply.

'You're no longer an Israeli citizen Ziva, You're American now,' Ray corrected her.

'I will always be an Israeli. It is the land of my birth, my origin. Just because I choose to live and work in America does not change where I came from.'

'What does it matter? Anyways I did not come here to discuss my mission, which has nothing to do with you in the first place,' Ray heatedly replied.

'See, that is why it would never have worked between us,' Ziva professed, 'we are both bound by loyalty oaths that necessitate us withholding information from one another. I have had enough of such relationships in the past.'

'So you will not consent to marrying me?' Ray suddenly asked.

'Even had I wanted to: I no longer could. For I have already consented to someone else,' Ziva replied lifting her left hand: which held Tony's ring.

'Why you little slut!' Ray professed, loudly: causing everyone around them to turn and gape at them. 'You probably couldn't wait for me to leave before jumping in bed with him could you!' he continued, 'I should have known you women are all the same. The minute our backs are turned, you go find someone else to take care of the itch. And here I thought you were different. But it turns out your just as big a slut as the rest of them.'

'Ray, please, we are in public,' Ziva cautioned him glancing around.

'To hell with that,!' Ray retuned getting up, 'You scared that people learn what you are really about? What a little tramp you really are?' His words caused Ziva to rise from her seat. 'Maybe I should tell them how it took me months to get you to drop your pants for me, how I had to swoon around you like a little love struck puppy, with the hope of getting some. Maybe then they can understand why I'm so upset that you would just fall on your back the moment he looked at you, or was that all just a ploy Ziva, some crazy plan of yours to get him jealous enough to finally bed you, not that you're all that great.'

'That is enough,' Ziva firmly replied, 'we are done here,' she declared turning from him.

'No we are not,' Ray replied gripping her firmly on her upper arm, 'We are done when I say we are done.'

'Yes we are, now let go,' Ziva insisted, twisting her arm.

'Why you ungrateful little bitch,' Ray said tightening his hold on her arm, his grip bruising her skin.

Zva's reaction was swift, dropping him off his feet, before coming to stand over him, firmly stating, 'I said we are done,' before walking from him.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Share My Life – Part 10 – Final  
>Genre: NCIS<br>Pairing: Tony and Ziva  
>Rating: T<br>Timeline: Season 9 A/U.  
>Spoilers: None.<br>Summery: working on it ;-).  
>Disclaimer: No, not mine.<br>A/N: Don't gasp at the date discrepancies on this, because then you'll only end up swearing at me.  
>Outline: October 2011<br>Expanded: August 2012.  
>Published: October 2012<br>Word Count: 1,492

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Eli entered the squad room with his two body guards, Malachi and Liat, and indicated for them to stand to the side as he entered the bullpen, knowing that she would not have had warning of his abrupt visit. He had received news of Ray's proposal not long after arriving in the country for a shared intelligence congress, and had decided to check in on her before returning to Israel.

He glanced down at her and noted the ring on her hand as he stopped before Ziva's desk, causing him to frown slightly, thinking that he may have misinterpreted her feelings for the man.

Ziva looked up, her eyes suddenly enlarging as he greeted her, 'Shalom, Ziva.'

'Shalom, Abe.' she returned, rising from her seat to move round her desk, kissing him on either cheek, before declaring, 'I was not aware that you would be in America.' She spoke up looking past him nodding her head slightly at Malachi and Liat, her hands clasping into fists a the sight of the woman.

'I have a meeting with several other directors, regarding conflicts in the Middle East.' Eli returned, not having missed her reaction at seeing Liat, it confusing him slightly.

'Will you have time for dinner?' Ziva asked returning her attention to her father, and he noticed the tension in her lower jaw as she asked the question.

'Yes, we must arrange a rendezvous.' He replied eagerly.

'Let me know when and where and I'll meet you.' Ziva quickly replied, for a moment seeming nervous, leading him to look about the bullpen to ascertain the reason.

'I will be in contact,' he started his gaze returning to her, before asking, 'Where is Agent DiNozzo and the others?'

Ziva's gaze moved past him to Liat for a moment before returning her attention to him, just as the elevator dinged, 'Tony has gone out to pick up lunch, McGee is down with Abby and Gibbs is in MTAC.' she replied, then noticed Liat's stance change, as Tony came into sight.

Correction, I'm back from fetching lunch.' Tony announced as he stepped into the bullpen, smiling, charmingly, at Liat when she waved at him, 'Hello Director David, it's good to see you.' he continued, as he put down a salad and smoothe for Ziva, tuning his attention to her, 'they didn't have the usual, so I got you a Cesar's instead.'

'Agent DiNozzo,' Eli acknowledged in return, their interaction causing him to frown slightly, he could never understand why the man was as reluctant to acknowledge his sentiments towards Ziva. He turned his attention towards Tony, noticing the narrowing of eyes Ziva made towards Liat.

'Agent DiNozzo, any chance I could have a word with you regarding the matter we discussed in Israel.' Eli calmly asked, however his tone must have given something away, as Tony nervously glanced at Ziva before nodding his head slightly.

'Certainly,' Tony returned, placing the carrier bag containing his lunch on his desk. 'The boardroom should be available.' He added, indicating for Eli to precede him, glancing towards Ziva as they stepped from the bullpen, Liat and Malachi falling in behind them. Ziva's gaze followed their progress up the stairs, her hands clasping as Liat closely followed Tony.

Eli stepped into the boardroom and walked to the opposite side of the room before turning back towards Tony, scowling.

Tony closed the door, shutting out both Malachi and Liat, and turned to look at Eli, frowning when he noticed the man's scowl.

'It has not been long since the last time we spoke,' Eli started, his tone controlled, however the underlying strain told Tony of the man's displeasure.

'No, not really.' Tony returned coming to stand at the end of the long table.

'I thought I made my sentiments clear to you before you left Tel-Aviv.' Eli firmly spoke, his hands clasping the back of the chair before him tightly.

Tony looked at him, a perplexed expression on his face, he was just about to speak up when Eli austerely continued, 'I gave you everything you needed to discredit Agent Cruz, and here I arrive in America to find my daughter wearing his ring.'

Eli watched as Tony pulled back slightly in shock, before starting to stutter, 'Well yes, eh, about that -' Tony started only to be cut off by Eli's retort, 'I do not have time for your childish explanations Agent DiNozzo. You will explain me exactly how this how this came to be, how you could allow my daughter to accept such a man.'

Tony shuffled his weight between is feet, swallowing visibly, before starting, 'Yes well I think it might be best if we got Ziva in here, and –'

'Do not tell me what you think is best, I thought I made myself perfectly clear that she was not to become further involved with that man.' Eli heatedly insisted.

Tony pulled his phone from his pocket, before answering, 'I really think we should get Ziva in here,' his insistence caused Eli to frown in disgust.

'Hey Zee, mind joining us in the conference room… Not yet, but he might.' Tony replied to her question before ending the call. And turning to Eli 'She's on her way up.' Tony said indicating for Eli to sit down, 'as soon as she gets here we'll have this sorted.' Tony replied, still moving about nervously. His actions once again caused Eli to look at him in question.

The door opened, and Ziva stepped into the conference room, looking between the two men for a moment before closing the door and coming to stand next to Tony. 'Yes Tony, what is it?' she impatiently asked, her body stiff as she looked at him.

Tony moved to stand slightly behind her, 'Um, your father wants to know about the ring.'

Ziva looked at him in surprise, her brow knitting at his behaviour before she turned her attention towards her father whilst listening to Tony's explanation, ' I thought it would be best if you explained it to him, especially since Malachi and Liat are outside.'

'What is there to explain,' Ziva firmly started, 'we are engaged, there is little he could say about it.'

'Just exactly who are you engaged to?' Eli firmly demanded.

Ziva looked at her father, rising to her full height before answering, 'Tony and I are engaged.'

Eli looked from one to the other, for a moment stunned, before a smile crossed his lips and he rose from his seat. 'You are engaged to Agent DiNozzo?' he asked stepping round the table towards them.

'Yes, we are to be married in February.' Ziva firmly returned, 'There are some things that need to be arranged.'

'Of this I have no doubt, there is the _ketubah_ and the wedding.' Eli stated as he approached them, looking pointedly at Tony, before looking at Ziva, 'Ziva, I would like to talk to Agent DiNozzo.'

'His name is Tony, father, and there is nothing that cannot be said before me.'

Eli mumbled something lowly in Hebrew, and Ziva looked from him to Tony before stating, 'I'll be just outside.'

Tony's gaze followed her and once the door closed he, turned towards Eli, visibly preparing himself for the inevitable onslaught.

Eli looked him over before drawing out a seat again and simply sat down. 'I am getting too old to row with my daughter.' he resignedly started, 'However I see you did not waste any time.'

'She would not let me.' Tony cautiously replied.

'By Ziva's standards, she has been very patient in waiting for you. She will not give you the opportunity to step back. She is like her mother there, full of fire.'

'I don't want to back out.' Tony quickly professed.

'So you no longer deny having feelings for my daughter?' Eli challenged him.

'I never have denied that.' Tony flatly stated, 'I only denied any relationship.'

Eli remained silent for a while, before nodding his head slightly, 'That is also true, but your feelings and intentions made it easy to believe that there was more. You have always been close, and Ziva's partiality towards you indicates that she deeply cares for you.'

'It goes both ways.' Tony maintained.

'I am pleased to hear this.' Eli stated. 'So Agent Cruz.'

'He's been taken care of.' Tony returned.

'You will join Ziva and myself for dinner.' Eli warmly returned, 'We have much to discuss.'

'I look forward to it.' Tony sincerely returned.

Just then Director Vance entered the conference room, 'Shalom, Eli.'

'Shalom my friend,' Eli returned looking at the man.

'I see Agent DiNozzo has been keeping you company,' Vance started.

'Yes, I was just discussing some matters concerning his last visit.' Eli returned.

'Nothing serious I hope,' Vance said looking pointedly at Tony.

'No it is more of a personal nature.' Eli returned.

Tony moved towards the door, 'I shall be going, shalom Director David.'

'Shalom Agent DiNozzo.' Eli returned.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
